Destinies Changed, Hearts Changed
by Ame no Megami
Summary: [F I N A L chp. 12] Hinata meets the most unlikely person and a strange relationship forms between the two as they strived against everyone else. As everything concludes, Gaara and Hinata's life unfolds. GaaraHinata centric
1. Happiness and Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic … except maybe the storyline … if there is one … OH and if I EVER get a chance to own it … I CALL KAKASHI! hehe

A/N: oh … it changes perspectives 

Destinies Changed, Hearts Changed

[[Hinata]]

Resting my head on the pillow, I closed my eyes as I let the tears slip by. _Why?_ Why me? Everything, anything I do. It doesn't help. I try. I try, but in the end, it makes no difference, does it? Training until dusk, after Kiba and Shino had left, but I still compare nowhere near those two. I was just weak. Weak, useless, failure; I hate those words. All these years I've worked to improve myself and to get rid of those names. Sometimes I just feel like giving up. I can never measure up with Hanabi. Everyone thinks so, everyone but my teammates and _him_. 

__

'You can do it, Hinata!'

'Don't give up just yet!'

I try not to; I try to listen to those words of his during our first Chuunin selection exam. But I somehow always come short of it. All I ask for is recognition…recognition from my father…my sister…and Neji-niisan. And from Naruto…I love him. But what am I to him? He doesn't feel the same; he already has his eyes set on the pink-haired girl. Gripping the blanket harder, I have no chance with that either. Sakura was outspoken, pretty, and smart. Me? What do _I_ have? 

I let the tears flow, biting my lips to suffocate the sobs that would have choked out, smothering my face into the now damp pillow to cover up my sniffling. I don't need to let everyone in the house find out…not that any of them cared anyway.

__

'Go away.'

'D-Demo, Otousan, I-I ju-'

'I said go away. You're taking up my time.'

Simple as that. They didn't want me, not anymore; I couldn't be what they had wanted. Pulling myself up to a sitting position, my back resting against the wall, I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes. I'll show them. I'll train my hardest, to show them that I wasn't weak, that I wasn't scared. 

Swinging my legs over the bed, I managed myself, wobbling to a standing position. Quietly, I moved over to my closet and pulled out the backpack I always use on far, long missions with Kiba and Shino, and quickly stuffed some clothes into it. 

Kiba. Shino. 

I've totally forgotten about them. But does it matter? Shaking my head I proceed to the other side of my tiny room. They probably can easily replace me with someone else stronger. 

Opening my window slowly, I climbed onto the ledge. Performing some hand seals I carefully activated my byakugan, not to wake anyone. Scanning the area, I tracked down possible threats to my escape. Nothing. They probably thought I was too _stupid_ to do something like this. They've always underestimated me. Well guess what. I'm going to. And I'm not coming back until I am able to prove everyone wrong about me. And Naruto …I guess I'm just going to have to suck that up too. I can't change what he likes or admires. Maybe, but maybe I can become one of them, in the future. For now, in the silence of the night, I'll leave my farewell. 

~~~

Jumping softly from tree to tree, I try my best not to rustle the leaves on the trees. I'm just glad it's been warm the last couple of days. Turning around, I took a tentative look at the walls of Konoha. All my friends. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Ino. 

They've been so good to me. So nice. 

Was it worth it? Maybe, if I can just…

__

No. I've gone too far already. 

No one's going to stop me now. Hesitantly, I jumped onto the branch of the nearest tree, taking a last glance at gate. 

"I need to find myself, I'll come back when I do…" I whispered to the wind, and maybe, it would bring the message to my friends. The only thing I have in this bleak life of mine. 

Facing the forest again, I drew in a breath. It looked darker and denser than it had from inside the village. The night outside the village was pitch black except for the soft silver light emitting from the moon. Which gave it an eerie sense of danger. 

But I can't stop now. I must…no…I fell back down, resting on the large tree branch, grabbing the tree just in time. It was about 30 feet down, if I had fallen…shaking my head I proceed to stand again. To no avail. My hands were shaking and so were my legs. I could hear myself breathing and chattering. It wasn't _cold_ though.

My legs must've buckled again. 

__

No. 

I refuse to freeze up right here. I _am_ going to do this. Even if it _kills_ me. I forced myself to stand again, using the tree bark to hold me up. 

__

Byakugan! 

I can see what's in the forest now. No more stalling. And I guess this time; I'm listening to what they're saying. I'm _going away_. Could they be any happier for me? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[[Gaara]]

They didn't want me back. I can see it in their eyes. The fear, the hate. They had wanted me gone. I didn't fit in. I never did. And they hated me for that. They hated me for what they've _made_ me become. Was it ever my choice? Did I ever _ask_ for this? No. But still they did it. And now they've acted as if it was my fault from the beginning, my fault for being different, my fault for becoming a _killer_. But they had drove me to it. They had it coming. 

__

'Where are you going?'

'Leave me alone.'

I watched them tremble and flinch under my gaze, at my words. Wasn't _this _what they had _wanted_? 

__

'Please answer me.'

'I want to be alone.' 

'Gaara! Gaara…no…answer me! Gaara…'

Gomen nasai Temari nee-san. I don't fit in with the rest of the village. I'm going to find my own way to live…in this hell. You tried to help me. You tried to understand me. But you still wince under my gaze. The only one who ever accepted me for who I am was Naruto. 

__

'Fight for the ones most precious to you.'

What if I don't have anyone? Do I have to search for one?

This is my quest. To figure out the meaning of my life. 

__

'I'm going…'

'Where'?

'To … to find myself …'

' Gaara …?' 

Goodbye … all you damned bastards that made me do this. Gritting my teeth, I swiftly made it across the clearing, silent as a shadow. That made me into _this_. I hope they're _happy_ now. 

~~~

It's been about a week. I don't know where the hell I'm going. I'm just walking wherever my feet lead me. I just want to get away. 

I doubt I'm still in the Wind Country. I passed the desert 2 days ago and now my surroundings were filled with lush green trees. I must be on the outskirts of the Fire Country. This reminds me of my first Chuunin exam. The first time I met the person who changed my life forever. 

I stopped abruptly as I sensed something from a clearing nearby. Hopping onto a branch of the nearest tree, I quietly made my way over to the small clearing within the giant trees, on top of the branches. It was someone entering the small space. A girl. She carried a large pack on her back as she seemingly trudged through the forest, panting slightly as she stopped in the middle of the clearing. I watched silently as she fell to her knees and coughed … hacking up blood more like it. She looked like she was going to die. 

Die.

The sand in my gourd started to move restlessly, escaping bit by bit from the gourd, surrounding it self around me. No. I can't. I can't let it kill her. 

Why?

I don't know. I just _can't_. Stop it. 

Stop it _now_. 

I must've shifted around a bit as I forced the sand back into the gourd, rustling the leaves a bit, as I heard a gasp. She must've noticed me, as she stopped coughing. I jumped from the branch where I was to the clearing, landing 6 feet in front of her. Her breaths became sharper as she tries to back up away from me, but fails to move herself but an inch. Her short dark blue hair matted to her head, her breath becoming more ragged, and her lips trembling with still a tint of redness to it. I smirked. Her eyes widen in fear.

Her eyes. White eyes. White …

I've seen those before. They belonged to the Leaf Village's Hyuuga Clan, as I remembered the boy that lost against Naruto in the finals. She has the same eyes as him. Now I vaguely remember her, she was the one that fought her cousin in the preliminaries. She had lost and suffered major damages. I watched as she hacked up more blood. I guess she hasn't recovered fully yet. 

What was she doing out here? Alone…nonetheless. 

"W-Who are" she coughed again, "you …?" I can tell she was shaking uncontrollably, even if she's trying not to show it. At least she had some guts to ask that question. I smirked again. 

I took a step forward, as she whimpered and scooted back a bit. 

"P-Please … I-I didn't mean t-to bother you …" 

"Gaara …" leaving out the 'of the desert' suffix to my name. Let her find out herself.

I stared at her for a while as she sat on the ground, her fingers clasped around some of the weeds as she tried to hold in her coughs. 

It was awhile before she spoke again. This time, barely above a whisper. 

"You-you" she trailed off and paused before speaking again, "H-Hinata." 

"You're a Leaf genin." Simple as that. She flinched as something flashed in her eyes and she looked away, biting her lower lip. I paused before asking her the next question, "What are you doing here?"

She chewed silently on her lower lip before answering slowly, "Y-You're a S-Sand genin. Why-why ……" she trailed off again, fading slowly, looking down at my feet instead. 

Why am I here? I don't know, I guess I'm just passing through. "I don't intend on invading into Leaf Village, if that's what you're asking." 

She was quiet for awhile, now staring intently at the ground. "P-Please, don't tell anyone t-that you saw me here." She looked up at me, white orbs penetrating through me, "I-I need to do some things b-by myself for a-awhile." She held her gaze firmly now, barely shaking anymore, except for the occasional twitch in her fingers as she help onto the grass and her stammering. Her eyes reflected sadness and hopelessness. 

Some things by herself? Not telling anyone she was out here? Is she running away? Running away, like me? 

I watched her as she debated from within. Her eyes darting back and forth before it settled on me. 

"I- " she took in another ragged breath, " I just want to p-prove." she faded away and hesitated before continuing. I stood there still. I want-I want to know why. 

A small breeze passed by as it blew a few strands of her hair to another side. She lifted her head up and closed her eyes. 

"Prove t-that people can change _I _can change." 

She lowered her head a bit, matching her gaze with mines, her small lips curving into a sardonic smile. 

"I don't want to be known as weak. I don't want to give up like how everyone. Says I should, I-I want to determine my future for myself." 

The silence engulfs both of us again as she gazes at me a dull, lifeless look. 

She was looking for the same thing no not looking. _I _was the one looking, she already knows what she has to do. I don't. 

"Even …" I started, breaking the silence we had built with just our gazes, "Even if they had already named you as…something?"

"Hai." I still don't understand. 

"Can-can someone truly change?" She looks taken back a bit by my question. 

But I need to know. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[[Hinata]]

"Can can someone truly change?" 

Gaara of the Desert. Now I remember him. He-He almost killed Neji's teammate in the preliminaries. 

But, but he hasn't done anything yet to me. Is he planning to kill me after this? I shuddered slightly at the thought before shiftling my gaze to over his shoulder, at the giant gourd on his back. He must've caught my gaze as his face changed, more soft as his expression became confused. His blue eyes surrounded by a ring of black from lack of sleep shifted as his lips formed into a thin line. It was awhile before he looked at me again. This time without the mask. 

Without the façade. Darkness and grief seem to envelop him from the hollow look he gave me. He had taken his hands out of his pockets and they were now hanging limply at his sides. 

"I'm not going to kill you." Came out barely above a whisper. He looked pained as he made a slight gesture to himself. "Can someone change themselves?" 

I think I understand what he's trying to get to now. All his life, he's been branded something like me and now he's striving to change it too, to change himself. 

"If they believe they can, and try to." 

He stared at me intently as he looked like he was trying to comprehend what I've just said. I can feel a slight tinge coming up onto my face as I averted my gaze from him. Talking to him wasn't so bad though, he doesn't expect me to come up with an answer right away. 

"Is that what you're doing?" He was still staring. 

I nodded, "I-I wanted to become stronger." I moved my fingers to touch a small white flower on the ground before plucking it, "even if-even if that means."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[[Gaara]]

She was willing to die for it. But running away by herself? How was she supposed to get stronger by doing that? 

She seems to have stopped shaking now. Funny, the whole time talking to her so far, I haven't had the urge to kill her; she had my answers. Somehow, I think she can help me. 

"Do you trust me?"

Terror struck her face momentarily, but soon a look of disbelief ran over her features, and she gave me a funny look, as if debating herself what to answer. 

She closed her eyes as her breathing calmed down except for the occasional coughs in between. 

"Hai," She smiled, "I-I trust you." 

~End Part I~ 

umm … any advice? Reviews PLEASE!!! 


	2. Moonlight Awakenings

Destinies Changed, Hearts Changed: Part II

A thin girl ran clumsily between large trees, tripping over the tree roots every now and then as she momentarily glanced behind once in a while. It was getting darker as the sun started to set and the sky became a dark pinkish, orange color, which darkened the forest and made it harder for her to spot her attacker. Stopping at a giant tree, she used it as support as she gasped for air. 

"You can't keep stopping like that." 

Hinata cast a glance over her shoulder as her white eyes widen and she jumped onto the tree's branches, now racing through the forest from above. Her eyes scanning the area around her as she stopped on a branch of another tree, distances away from the last area she paused at. She bent over, supporting herself with her hands on her knees as she in took large amounts of air. 

//It stopped//

She looked around nervously 

//That means…//

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something moving. Quickly she performed a set of seals with her hands. And jumped onto a higher branch. 

"Byakugan!" 

The sand slammed into the tree trunk where she had been standing in front, just seconds ago, ripping off some layers of bark, sending the pieces flying in all directions. 

She flinched at the sight, //If-if that had been me. He wouldn't, would he?//

Shaking her head of the thoughts of a grotesque death of sand smashing her into the tree with pieces flying all around, she quickly jumped to another tree to avoid being pummeled by another attack from above. Her Byakugan, then sensed danger from behind and she leaped onto another tree. 

//The attacks are getting faster and more unexpected// 

She avoided a few more, the last one, barely grazing her but the wind of the attack threw her back, slamming her against a tree. She quickly channeled her chakra to her feet and grabbed onto the tree before she fell and jumped onto its branches. 

Before she can recover and move, another attack of sand came straight at her, moving her hands, she activated a chakra shield, which dispersed the sand all over the place under contact. She was now surrounded by sand, which was lifting itself and molding into small needles. She knew what part this was and slid into her Gentle Fist stance. 

//All right, all I need to do is hit each needle with my chakra and guard my vitals// 

She eyed the needles all around her, waiting for the one that would start the command chain for all others. The first one to move was to her left as she leaped out and lashed at the needle, which under contact of her chakra displaced and fell lifelessly to the ground, almost instantly, all the other needles came at her. 

//The attack strategy is different now// 

After an hour of straight chakra use and an activated Byakugan, she fell to the ground along with all the sand, which had started to recede to one area. Panting heavily she gazed up to meet a boy about the same age. His red hair matched almost with the sunset, which had made his pale skin a bit orange-ish, making the black circles around his eyes and his blue eyes more prominent. Gaara walked towards her. 

"That's enough." 

He rarely spoke to her, and vice versa. Their whole communication system was set up in expressions. Over the past few weeks, she had learned from his eyes, whether he was sad, confused, or angry. It was mutual agreement not to pry into each other's business if the other had not brought it up in the first place. 

She tried to stand, but fell back down with a gasp of surprise. He stood there and waited for her to regain her balance, doubtfully extending his hand to her. 

//It's been at least one month// He observed as she pushed herself up, using his outstretched arm for support. 

//She _has_ been improving on her control, taijutsu, and speed// Unaware, she instantly grabbed his arm to avoid her fall.

//But she can barely stand afterwards recovering for her takes awhile// He took her other arm, steadying her as he slung her other arm over his shoulder, helping her stand and walk as they made their way to large tree which they had stopped by in the morning before her training exercise. 

He set her down next to the tree as she leaned back onto it and closed her eyes. He then took a seat beside her and stared up at the darkening sky. It had taken them awhile to walk back here since she can barely move her legs. It was almost pitch black now, they had never bothered for a fire, and it might draw attention. He knew there had been ANBU squads out looking for her, as well as some of her friends and teammates. The Hyuuga Clan had been in disarray when they had found her missing, as much as his spying jutsu had told him. He smirked, but that was at least a week after she had left and approximately the time she had met him and he had taken the initiative to get her as far from them as possible, to not let them disturb her training. Of course, he didn't tell her about what he saw, but he knew she figured it out herself. He had actually taken some thoughts in that matter. That's how she changed him. She didn't want them dead; she just wanted them far away. 

Turning to his right, he shifted his gaze onto the sleeping girl. 

//So peaceful// 

The moonlight cast an eerie light on her pale skin, accentuating its lack of color even more, making her glow along with the silvery reflections. Her dark blue hair, neglected by her loss of energy everyday, was sticking out in most directions. No longer straight, but a bit wavy. Her bangs were no longer short and straight, but now long and hanging over her face. He reached out carefully and brushed it aside, to get the full view of her face. 

//Just like an angel// He smiled softly, dropping all disguises he had held in the day, //The angel and the demon// He laughed to himself. Life was ironic wasn't it?

He didn't know why, he just liked her company. It was calm. She made him calm. It had been weeks since he had a thirst for blood. True, his sand was a bit restless, but asserting a bit of his chakra to it made it secede. 

She never insisted; she never demanded anything from him. _He_ was the one who offered to help her train. Her thoughts and actions were always pure and simple. He touched her cheek gently, brushing away a bit of dirt; her eyes shut and lips slightly part as she breathed. And when she spoke it was melodious and soft, even when she was scared of him, and he knew when at certain points, she still held that politeness in her tone, not treating him any different just because _he_ was different. For a moment there, he thought he might've been happy. 

//Maybe-maybe, she _can_ really help me find I'm looking for// He closed his eyes as he rested his hand on her cheek. 

"G-Gaara?" 

She watched as his eyes snapped open and he retracted his hand immediately from her face as if he was burned. He then lowered his head and gazed at his hands, which were on his lap now. 

"Gomen nasai, Hinata." He hadn't meant to wake her up. He hadn't meant to touch her at all, but he had just _had_ to, for some unknown reason. Just to make sure she was real, that the whole thing that was happening was real, and not some illusion. 

//He looks like a small child that just got scolded, so helpless// She smiled inwardly, he was showing himself to her a lot more lately and she hoped that was a good thing. Stranded somewhere she had no idea was located, with a maniac killer with mood swings wouldn't be good, but he didn't seem like that anymore. He seemed more definite to her, like he had more control over his thoughts and actions. It was a very assuring thought for her, since he was her companion in this crucial journey. Her companion, she actually regarded him as that; someone she had barely known, to the person who now knows her the best. He knew her moods, and when she just needs to be alone. 

"It's okay," She whispered back, hoping to make him feel better, "Did you need anything?"

He stared at her before shaking his head and standing up, "Iie," he stuck his hands back into his pockets, "I'll be right back; that's all." And disappeared into the darkness.

She knew he was lying, but in her exhausted state, all she could do was nod and close her eyes again, drifting back to sleep, which did not come so easy as the warmth of his hand was still in place on her cheek. It was _strange_, yet assuring to her at the same time. She didn't understand why he did that. She looked down at her own hands. They were clumsily bandaged. It was tough training for her and he did not cut her any slack like Kurenai-sensei had did. This was simply survival until dusk. But she was thankful for meeting him, at the time she did. 

//If I hadn't run into him, I don't know _how_ I would've gotten this training done// And she had to admit it would've been pretty useless just running away. She probably would've been dragged back to Konoha by now. 

They had immediately traveled out of the Fire Country after he learned she ran away, to avoid squads that might be looking for her. Currently, she had no idea how far she was from home. Only thing she knew was that they weren't in the Fire Country or the Wind Country, he had avoided both. 

She smiled to herself as she picked slightly at the bandages, enjoying the night and its quietness. She had always liked the moon, ever since she was younger; the night took away all her worries since people can't see well in the darkness, they could never see her weaknesses. She could just stare at it until she fell asleep. 

He suddenly appeared before her. That wasn't a very long trip. She looked up at him, questioningly as he just stood there in front of her stoic as ever. 

"Huh?" It was too dark to read his expression since he was still partly covered by shadows. 

"They're here." 

Two words. That's all she need to start her panic. 

//No, no, not yet. I can't // She wasn't _done_ yet //Why do they always ruin it for me?//

"A squad of three."

Shaking instantly as she blinked a few times, she then, opened her mouth, trying to form words at the same time regulate her breathing. But her panic had started her coughing. She moved her legs back as she leaned forward, her hands on the ground as she tried to hold in her coughs as the pain seared throughout her body and she started to choke. 

The first time he was really helpless, he had no idea what to do with a girl that was going to suffocate soon. His eyes widen and he kneeled down next to her, gently patting her back, but at the same time covering her mouth to smother out her chokes and coughs, clearly showing he _really_ had no idea what he was doing. He was trying to help her but at the same time cover up her coughs so they wouldn't be found. She had coughed up blood, which now stained his hand, a silvery red color in the moonlight. 

She grabbed onto his shirt clumsily and shook her head, "Don't. Don't. They can't. No." She wasn't looking at him anymore, but into the darkness with a glazed look in her eyes, seemingly deaf to everything, and her breathing heavy, like the first time they had met. For the past few weeks, she hadn't had an attack like that before. 

Her grip on his shirt momentarily tightened but then loosened as her head dropped onto his shoulder and her breathing slowly turned back to normal. He could sense them. They were coming closer. 

//Shit// He looked over at her backpack, containing of all her stuff //Taking that would only slow me down// He already had his gourd to carry, and taking her pack would be more weight. 

//I can't let them // He had no idea why, but that was the only thing she had ever asked from him through the past six weeks they've been training together. He wasn't going to let her down. He still needed his answers and she was the closest one to them. 

He turned around and swiftly jumped into the protection of the darkness, blending into the shadows with her wrapped protectively in his arms. 

//They can't have her. No// His eyes narrowed as his grasp on the unconscious girl tightened //I won't let them// 

~End Part II~ 


	3. My Light

Destinies Changed, Hearts Changed: Part III

He ran through the darkness silently, barely rustling a leaf on the branches. In his arms he carried a frail girl. Gaara knew he had to bring her to a hospital soon. Hinata's face had been getting paler and paler; no help much from the moonlight on her features either. She gave a low cough. It wasn't much of a cough either—more like a gasp for air. He knew there was something wrong with her since the beginning, but she never mentioned it, and he never asked. She had always tried to hide the fact that she was not well with a smile and he had acted as if he didn't notice what she had been doing earlier—kneeling on the ground with one hand on her chest and the other planted firmly on the ground, to support her upper body from falling down. But he had never mentioned it once to her, that maybe she should go see a doctor. Now it might be too late. Gaara's grasp on the girl tightened and he sped up. 

He could've stayed and just finished it up quickly without Hinata ever finding out about the search squad. But it had been _them_. The boy with the ponytail, he could've been taken out easily. But the other two were Gaara's reason for returning to Hinata and getting her away. 

Uzumaki and Uchiha. 

He'll always remember those two. 

She coughed again, this time her face scrunched up in agony. 

//No// He wasn't going to lose her that fast, he was going to find her help. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Neji rushed to the Hokage's office. It was a matter of life or death; he didn't care whether or not he was supposed to be on patrol duty—this was more important. 

****

Flashback

"I don't get it," He had stated firmly, "She _was_ taken cared of, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was taken right then," Hiashi then turned around refusing to face him for some unknown reason. 

"Then why," He stopped, "Then how did this…?"

Hiashi seem to hesitate, as if not wanting to tell his nephew the truth. Neji stood there. He wasn't going to move until he got his answer. His chuunin patrol duty can wait. 

"The Hyuuga clan needs a strong leader," Hiashi lowered his voice, "Hanabi qualifies for the title more than Hinata does, but the eldest would be the heiress…Unless, something would to happen to the elder—"

"Then the younger would take over," Neji finished. It was unbelievable. What Hiashi had done. 

He clenched his fist, "That was low," No, he wasn't finished, "And to think that I was starting to respect you as the Head of the Hyuuga Clan."

"That was the only way," Hiashi answered icily. He wasn't going to take rudeness from a Branch member, even if Neji was supposedly the strongest in the Clan. 

"So you're just going to let her die, huh?" 

"I never expected this to happen, if she was to die out there, her Byakugan would not seal up," Hiashi looked at him pointedly, "That's why I need you to retrieve her." 

Neji shook violently; his nails were digging into his palms. Hinata didn't deserve it. He was wrong when he had called her a brat of the Main House. She had even been treated worse than he had. 

"I'll bring her back," He started to leave, but turning back to face Hiashi one more time to make it clear, "But I'm not going to bring her back here so she can die. She's going to know." 

****

End **Flashback**

They had lied to her. They had blamed it on him. Blamed it on him on why she could never get well, why she was always coughing up blood. They intervened with her treatment after she was hospitalized. They had told the doctors that it was better if the Hyuuga Clan treated her alone. Truth was, they never did. They had only treated her up to the point where she was able to walk and move about almost normally again, never fully curing her damages. Damages that he had done. 

He was going to find her and get her cured for real this time—and clear up her misunderstanding. After the first chuunin exam, she had always been afraid to speak to him. And it had hurt him, to know that what he had done was wrong—and at the same time unable to apologize to her. Her teammates were always there with her, everywhere, and when she was at home; she always stayed in her room. There was never a time he could get her just alone. 

Neji arrived at the Hokage's place. Inside were Kiba and Shino—already gathered and were standing beside Tsunade. 

"Ah, so we didn't need to call you off duty in the first place." Tsunade was holding a scroll. 

"What's going on here?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Gaara watched her as she lay on her back, sleeping peacefully. Sleeping with a respirator hooked up to her. He had brought her in last night and the doctors took her right away. Her condition was critical, they had said. They had also inquired him why she had not been treated earlier. Her illness could've been treat earlier—a few years—and it would have healed faster. It would take her awhile to recover now, and he would have to stop her training. She might not like it, but the doctor had told him to keep an eye on her anxiety level, it could disrupt her healing. 

He watched as she stirred silently as her eyes blinked a few times, trying to stay open and focused on her surroundings. 

//Where…am I?// She tried to move her head to look around. Unbeknownst to her, the drug was taking effect fast again as she felt her eyelids close. //Where's…Gaara?// She tried to open her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. She could hear a quiet humming noise. Then something warm touched her hand. Instinctively she tried to grab it, but only managed to curl her fingers slightly around it. It was a hand. She then heard a familiar voice. 

"Go back to sleep."

//Gaara…?// She saw a blurry figure above her. Hinata could make out Gaara's red hair. It calmed her slightly that he was still there, but where was she? Gaara spoke again, this time shifting his fingers so they slipped into hers. She tried to grasped tighter at his hand.

"Sleep." 

She obeyed. It wasn't like she had a choice. The drug was getting to her as his voice the second time sounded distorted and faraway. She no longer fought the urge to close her eyes and let sleep consume her once again. 

Gaara stood there beside her bed, watching her slip back into her own world as her eyes closed. His fingers were still intertwined with hers and he left it be. He wanted to reach out again and touch her face. But he was scared. She had caught him the last time. 

She looked like a porcelain doll—her indigo hair matted at the side of her pale face. Hinata had grown out her hair since the last time he met her. It was no longer short, but now a bit past her shoulders and her bangs were grown out, parted a bit to the side. To say, she was _beautiful_. But not in the way he had always thought of in the past. He had always thought of his blood rain as beautiful—the crimson color. But now…now, _this_ was different. He didn't know how it was. He just knew that it was different. It felt different. _He_ felt different. 

Love, perhaps?

Was this what that Uzumaki boy had been talking about?

It still wasn't clear to him. 

Leaning over slightly, he brushed his lips on her cheek. Hinata didn't move. A small smile played on his lips. She didn't need to know. Hinata was his—for the time being as she lay there, holding onto him. He wasn't going to lose her—not to _anyone_. 

~End Part III~

Whew! Took me awhile to get this one up. I've been racking my brains out for my semester finals . and it SUCKED! I was going to take some time off and sleep, but I checked my email [finally] and I got a bunch of reviews O_O, oh and sorry about my grammar _ I'll try to make it better, and I hope some of the stuff in this chapter cleared people's confusion up a bit. 

I actually took the time now to READ the instructions on how to load this…and now the formatting works! YAY! 

****

Rune-Rune- well I _guess_ this could become a love triangle. I really have nothing planned and this stuff is all off the top of my head, so if you guys want it to be a love triangle, feel free to suggest who the third person is ^_^ though I don't want Naruto. I don't hate him, but I'm more of a fan of SasuNaru ^^

I want to say thanks to all my other reviewers! 

****

Ame no Megami


	4. Prelude to Destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters, only the storyline…

I forgot that for the last few chapters…haha ^^

Destinies Changed, Hearts Changed: Part IV

"RAMEN!" 

"Ugh, not again."

"Baka, we can't stop now."

"But you guys!" A blond boy protested as he stopped in front of a ramen bar while his teammates continued walking past and ignored his protest while shoppers stopped and stared at the loudmouthed boy. 

The blond's stomach growled as he turned his eyes toward the other two, his blue eyes large and watery, "But…But…I'm hungry…" He gave a little sniff. "Please?" His mouth turned downward into and exaggerated pout. The other two closed their eyes and frowned at him in defeat as they stopped and walked back. 

"10 minutes, Naruto," The dark haired boy glared at his companion, "Or we'll drag you on."

"YEAH!" 

The third boy gave a defeated sigh as he sat down on the other side of Naruto and laid his head onto the table. "We're never going to get there," he turned and watched Naruto as he broke apart his chopsticks, "How troublesome." He muttered. 

~~~

Hinata smiled as she tried on the silver bracelet with a sapphire stone embedded within. 

She held out her wrist to him, "Isn't this pretty?"

"Hn." Gaara shrugged. 

They had been in the Lightening Country for about a week or so, and Hinata's health had been improving—given the first two days at the hospital. 

Hinata took off the bracelet and hung it back on its rack, and moved onto another case to search for more things she could be occupied with. 

"You can go if you're bored."

He shrugged again. It wasn't like there was anything else for him to do there. He could have left her in the town stranded after he had brought her to the hospital. But he didn't. 

"I'm not making you stay here."

He wanted to though. Gaara glanced at her. Even though they've been together for a few months now, and she wasn't scared of him anymore, he could still tell she was uncomfortable under his gaze. 

His head had started to hurt again and he reached up to massage his temple. 

Hinata shifted uneasily, turning her face slightly to where he were, "G-Gaara?"

"I'm going back."

She nodded as he disappeared in a cloud of sand, much to the amazement of the other shoppers. 

~~~ 

Gaara had to get as far away from her as he could. He could feel him. It had been too long since he killed. Too long since he had the need to kill. It had been oppressed inside of him the whole time and had been clawing him apart every night. 

He stopped on the rooftop of a store as the pain struck through his head. Gaara clutched his head as he tried to fight it off. 

__

Blood

//No// He dropped to his knees as he felt it start to overcome him. Every time it took over him, he felt like he was floating. Kind of like being dead—but couldn't die. There would be nothing around him then.

//No//

He didn't want to go there…not again. 

__

Kill

//Go away// He couldn't let it get loose, Hinata was within its destruction range. 

__

You know you want to

The voice spoke to him.

//Leave me alone//

__

I can almost taste her blood

His body shook as he felt it start to take over, the sand starting to pour out from the gourd on his back. 

__

So sweet

"No. No…no…"

~~~ 

Hinata breezed through the shops as she examined the trinkets with amusement, having never seen some of them before. It was noon and she was starting to feel a little hungry. Gaara was probably already back at the hotel and maybe he would be hungry. 

//Maybe I should stop by and ask him if he wants to eat…//

She shook that thought away. He clearly seemed like he needed to be alone that morning and she wasn't going to bother him. 

//I guess I'll just eat something small…Maybe the sushi bar//

She pushed the door open and made her way through the crowd. There were a lot of stores and restaurants nearby. They had eaten at almost all the places already—much to Gaaras' aggravation of going to places with many people but there was no place to cook in their small room they had rented. 

"Another please!"

Her head swung to the right at the ramen bar to the familiar voice. She gave a small gasp as to what she saw there. Three boys were seated in front of a ramen bar—all dressed in the Leaf Village's Chuunin clothing. Green vest and black pants. 

//Naruto-kun// Her heart skipped a beat as she took a step back. 

To her relief, the boy had not turned around, but instead at that instant, his partner did. 

Hinata's eyes widened as the other boy locked gazes with her almost immediately as if he had felt her presence behind them. She quickly turned around as if she did not know him and that it had been a coincidence. 

He watched as she turned and ran. The boy jumped off his seat and proceeded to go after her. 

"Eey! Wheref ore yooh goinf?" Naruto's mouth was stuffed full of ramen. 

"I'll be right back, you stay here." He replied quickly as he sped off in the same direction. 

"Bah," The third boy sighed at his luck of ending up with those two as his partners. 

"Yooh wanf some, Shikamarof?" Naruto gestured at his almost done bowl of ramen. It was his fifth one for the count. 

~~~ 

Sasuke scanned the crowd—there were way too many people to spot her easily through it. Unlike Ino who was loud and tall or Sakura whose pink hair stood out—Hinata blended in just fine. 

He was sure it was her. Even if her hair was a bit longer, and she had worn a black shirt with long black pants instead of her usual jacket and capris. Her forehead protector was gone too, now replaced by a small dark blue ribbon. 

He knew those eyes though. It had stood out to him. 

Sasuke had figured that even without Naruto and Shikamaru, he should be able to get her. It had not seemed like there was anyone with her, so he had thought it would be fine. 

Swiftly, he jumped onto the roof as he followed her trail since the way she ran had no alleyways leading off, so the only direction she could've gone was straight ahead. He spotted her, as she made her way in a frantic manner through the crowds. Sasuke was impressed. She had moved pretty far in such a short amount of time. Her speed had somehow increased—but was still no match for his, as he swooped down and landed to the right of her. 

Hinata gave a gasp as Sasuke reached for her arm. Instantly, she swung her arm out at him and swatted his hand away from her. 

They had both stopped to the side of the street, with Sasuke intimidating Hinata into a dead alley—Hinata's back was almost to the wall. 

"Hinata." 

"L-Leave me alone!" 

Sasuke's eyes widened at her sharpness. 

//When did…?// He was not use to the smaller shy girl yelling. To his account, she had never yelled at anyone or anything before. 

Hinata slid into a defensive stance, both hands in front of her, one raised higher than the other hand—ready to strike him at any given moment. 

"Hinata." He repeated. 

She shook her head. 

That gave him the signal to take the initiative. If she weren't going to comply—he would have to make her. With that in mind, he lunged at her. He moved fast, trying to hit her at the side of her neck—to temporarily knock her out. Hinata, in return, blocked all his attacks easily. 

Sasuke advanced at her, still aiming for her neck, but changed his attack at the last minute and crouched down instead, and swiped her feet—knocking her off-balance. Hinata fell to the ground and landed on her back. She sat up quickly, as she tried to regain foothold. 

He took that moment then, to make a grab at her and knock her out. Before he could take a step forward, the wind picked up, swirling between him and Hinata. 

"Leave her alone."

The voice was vaguely familiar to him. 

Sand started to swirl and a figure appeared before Sasuke, blocking him from coming at Hinata. 

"Sabaku no Gaara."

The other boy grinned. It wasn't a smile of warm welcome—or any irony either. It was malicious grin. Sasuke had seen it before. It was like during his match at his first chuunin exam. 

Gaara licked his lips. 

__

Finally

It's been so long, ne Gaara?

I think it's time we make it rain red

//NO// 

Gaara paused in his tracks as he grabbed his head. He wasn't there to kill anyone. He had only wanted to jump in to help Hinata. She could get hurt in the battle. But he also knew that he could not hold Shukaku in any longer. 

Shukaku was hungry for blood. It had been awhile since Gaara had fed him any, and he was growing restless. He wasn't going to let Gaara pass up an opportunity like that easily. 

"Hinata," Gaara managed to say, "Get away—quick." He gave another noise as he grabbed his head again. 

Instead of running away like he had warned her to, Hinata stood up and walked towards him and reached for his arm.

"G-Gaara?" 

She gave a sort yelp as he lashed out and knocked her flying a bit back into the wall. 

Hinata shuddered as she felt his aura. It was different—more dangerous and just _different_. This wasn't Gaara, not the Gaara she knew. She watched his chakra level flair up—along with Sasuke's. The two were ready to fight, or more to tear each other apart. 

"N-No!"

They both glanced at her slightly. Sasuke looked like he was ready to finish it off anytime now—Gaara, however, had a deranged look on his face. It was an expression she had never seen before and it scared her. It wasn't like him. She didn't want them to fight, but she knew she couldn't stop them no matter what. But she had to do something. She didn't want them to get hurt. She didn't want _him_ to get hurt—or anyone else in that matter. Where they were wasn't the best spot to start a heated battle such as how their gazes sparked in the air. 

But it wasn't her spot to stop them. It had seemed like they had both held in the urge to rip each other apart for a long time now. There was only one thing then left for her to do.

"I-If you fight here," she breathed out shakily, "Many people will get hurt…" 

~End Part IV~

Hmm…

So how was that? Please review…and I hope I fixed the tenses a bit more this time -_- gotta pay more attention. Haha. Problem is that I type up the outline of it first, and then I go back and add more details each time…and it might take up to days, and sometimes I don't pay attention to the tenses I used before when I'm re-editing it. ^^

Well I got two suggestions for a love triangle…and it might be either **Sasuke** or **Neji**, but I'm not entirely sure I want to make a third wheel—it all depends on you guys if you would just rather keep it Gaara/Hinata. 

By how things are going, I'll be able to put up the next chapter within a week or so—winter break's coming up. ^^ But for now, you all can review on this one! Yaaay! Haha. 

Thanks for those who reviewed! 

****

Ame no Megami


	5. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…period.

Destinies Changed, Hearts Changed: Part V

They didn't hear her. They couldn't hear her over the sound of sand as it slammed into the walls of the buildings around them. Miraculously, every single one of those attacks missed her, basically none ever even came close to where she was. 

Sasuke advanced onto Gaara as he dodged the waves of sand trying to wrap around him. The speed Sasuke moved at was able to pass the sand barrier and the kunai in his right hand pierced through Gaara's arm slightly before Sasuke was forced to divert his direction. 

Hinata was able to see his face now that Sasuke's back was to her instead. His eyes were wide and he grinned, baring his teeth. He snarled, an inhuman personage seemed to have taken over him. There was a demonic aura around him, which darkened the afternoon sky around them slightly

"You won't get away this time."

The sand started to secede away from the walls and Sasuke, as it swirled around him. Gaara could feel it—he could taste it already—Sasuke's blood was going to be his. He could no longer hold it back, and released the monster within. He closed his eyes for the transformation. 

"Hinata."

Sasuke glanced at her slightly. 

"Get out of here." 

She stared as Gaara slowly faded away from view as his sand covered him up entirely. 

"W-What's going—"

"Now!"

Sasuke started to focus his chakra. Hinata saw his right hand start to light up as something silver sparked from it. 

She didn't want to leave them. She didn't want to leave Gaara. He was her…_friend_ now. Even if he never really talked much to her. He understood her…and it seemed to work out fine that way. Hinata didn't understand what was happening to them—or why they're so much against each other. It must be the thing Gaara tried to tell her about. But every time, he would shake his head and tell her it was nothing and to forget it. Everything seemed fine…until _they_ showed up. She clenched her hands, nails dug into her palms. 

//No…// She wasn't going to give him up that easily. Whatever is happening to him…she'll try to reverse it.

"Gaara!"

Hinata called out to him, only to have her voice be blown away by the force of the wind. 

"Hinata, go now!"

Sasuke sounded impatient and the light in his palm flickered and expanded. 

A cyclone of sand started to take in effect as it spread, with Gaara as the center point. As it scraped by the walls, it peeled the paint right off. 

Gaara felt it now. He wasn't there anymore. He felt the emptiness around him as Hinata's voice echoed and faded into the background. He tried to search for it—for her, grasped the air in front of him, hoping to find her. Gaara opened his eyes to face nothing. There was nothing out there for him to reach. The barren void surrounded him as it glared a familiar sense. He had been there before. Many, many times before had he felt an ominous presence there with him also. 

Gaara whipped his head around as he sensed something behind. It was only darkness—but he knew something was there. Gigantic green eyes glowered back at him. 

//No//

_Heh_

He took a step back and a sloshing sound came to him. The floor was wet—water or something. He wasn't going to go there, he wanted to get out of there. Gaara spun around and started to run and splashed the ankle-high water onto himself. The dark path in front of him kept on opening, but he couldn't see a thing in front. It was like being blind…but he wasn't blind, it was just dark. The eyes behind him still held the same distance. He wasn't getting anywhere and stopped. 

_It's time now_

A momentary flash paralyzed Gaara in his spot. It was like his joints were stuck and now all he could do was stare at the creature in front of him as it possessed him. He choked out a cry. 

_It'll be pretty…when it's all red_

He sank onto his knees as the spell was released. His hand hit the wet surface as the other hand held his head. Gaara's eyes widened as he held up his drenched hand. In the dim greenish light of the monster's eyes, he could barely make it out as the water dripped from his hand and himself. It was too thick to be water. A familiar scent hit his nose. 

He was soaked in blood. 

It was a dark crimson color as it whirled around him. He could still see the faint light from the eyes. It came closer to him as the blood rose around him, and created a dome with him trapped inside. The stench was unbearable as he sank back onto his knees and held his stomach. There was no air except for the dank, mucky smell of blood and the dead all enveloped inside as the dome shrank, and suffocated him within. His stomach lurched as the thick scarlet liquid rose up his waist. He couldn't breathe anymore and his eyelids dropped, leaving him vacant and weak for his predator, who watched as his victim's subconscious slowly died, giving him leeway to control of the body. 

_"Gaara!"___

He blinked. 

//Hinata//

She was still there. Gaara opened his mouth to yell to her to get away, only to have it fill up with the salty fluid. He gagged and closed his mouth. His whole body was now paralyzed as the blood had reached his chin now. Gaara fought the urge to slip back into unconsciousness, but his surroundings spun as he dimly saw a large arm reach out for him. He tried to yell again, but the creature just laughed and sank in with the blood, which now drowned him under. 

_I can taste their blood already…can't you?_

Gaara screamed as he flew back and was staked into the wall behind him. Sasuke pinned him to the wall as his Chidori had pierced through the sandstorm and located Gaara. His eyes glowed green as he glanced over to his wound where Sasuke's hand had embedded itself, and Gaara's blood flowed freely down his shirt and Sasuke's arm. 

Hinata backed up against the wall furthest from the two combatants. Sasuke had merely missed Gaara's heart, and penetrated Gaara's left shoulder instead. Gaara now, had a sadistic grin on his face as his left hand staggered up and held onto Sasuke's arm, as the other arm slowly, as if forcing itself to move, reached up and grabbed Sasuke's neck. 

He yanked the other boy's arm out of his shoulder and let the blood pour down now instead. Gaara's grip on Sasuke's neck tightened and he twisted Sasuke's arm until he heard a snap and the other boy cried out. He wanted to crush the boy with his sand and watch it rain, but he rather snap his neck first. Just for the satisfactory of listening to his neck crack under the pressure. 

Shukaku heard a gasp from nearby and his gaze changed over to the noise. A girl was seated on her knees, and backed up frantically when his gaze had hit her. He smiled and stopped midway through his killing of Sasuke. 

_Ah…the little princess…_

He tossed Sasuke aside and made his way slowly towards Hinata, his feet staggered at every step. 

_Her blood would be sweeter…_

He licked his lips as he advanced on her, who cowered in the corner. The sand floated restlessly around him. His sand clone took care of the annoying Leaf boy behind him. He'll take care of her first. 

Shukaku smiled at her. It was time. He had been waiting for so long. The girl whimpered and glanced up at him frightened; her silvery white eyes wide. 

"G-Gaara?" 

She whispered uncertainly as a tendril of sand wrapped itself around her ankles and wrists. 

Shukaku grinned. It was time for the kill. He moved Gaara's arm to apply the finishing move on her ankles and wrists—to break her slowly. 

His arm didn't move though. Shukaku staggered back away from Hinata and clutched his head. Gaara was awake again. 

Sasuke by now had evaded the sand clone and charged right at Gaara with a kunai and stabbed him in the right arm. Shukaku's control slipped a notch as the pain seared through again and woke Gaara. The sand around Hinata whipped up and wrapped around Sasuke. 

_Kill him_

The sand tightened its grip. 

//N-No…//

It loosened and threw Sasuke back down onto his back. 

_Let him die…Kill him…_

Gaara threw his arms up and thrashed about in his prison. Shukaku was going to kill Hinata. He couldn't trust the demon on his own. He concentrated his chakra and let it explode all at once, breaking the blood prison apart. 

The sand seceded from Sasuke as Hinata watched Gaara clasped onto his head and sank down onto the ground. Sasuke tentatively pushed himself into a sitting position, cradled his broken left arm, and watched as Gaara agonized over control. 

His shirt was now soaked and clammy, sticking to him as the pain shot through his body from the two wounds, one on his shoulder and the other his arm. Shukaku's persistence on keeping control also hurt his head. He dropped on arm onto the ground and clawed at the dirt. 

It was like he was being ripped to shreds from the inside. Everything around him was to no importance, and was all distorted. Blood dripped from his shoulder as he shook uncontrollably. It was falling apart. Everything was falling apart. _He _was falling apart. The pain struck through his body again, and he reached up to his left shoulder. It was still moist. He pressed his palm to it and winced. It was like hot iron against his shoulder and then falling onto the rest of his body. 

He screamed again, with choked sobs. Gaara just wanted to die right then, to get rid of all the pain. 

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around him, and cradled him tentively. He leaned towards the body of the person and closed his eyes, the pain ceded a bit, and left a dull sting in the rest of his body and his shoulder blade numb. He heard her whisper. 

"I-It's…it's okay…now…" 

Hinata held onto to him fearfully, she'd almost lost him that time. He reached for her hand and she gave it to him. Gaara clamped on, still shaking. 

"…Hinata…"

~End Part V~

Um…yea…

Took me awhile to think of this chapter, after watching the fight between Gaara and Sasuke a few times… ^^

Hehe…well, REVIEW!

A/N: And this story will be strictly Gaara/Hinata, since many reviewers requested that it be kept that way…^^

**Ame**** no Megami**


	6. Destruction and Separation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Destinies Changed, Hearts Changed: Part VI

His panting ceased; his muscles loosened from their tense composure, and he retracted his hand from hers, but he still shook slightly. 

Gaara had almost lost total control that time. 

She sensed he was stable now and shifted his head onto her other shoulder so she could inspect his wound. The deep gash in his shoulder was still bleeding profoundly onto his shirt, and had somehow soaked into hers too. 

They had to get out of there fast—Sasuke had started to recover from his shock and started to stir slightly, and tried to sit up. Hinata kept her eye on Sasuke, just to keep his movements in check and his distance from them far. She glanced at Gaara out of the corner of her eye. 

His face was blank, it showed no emotion—not even pain from his injury. His eyes held a vacant, glazed over look. 

"Gaara?"

She nudged him slightly and whispered softly, to keep Sasuke from overhearing them. Gaara had shifted a bit and moved his gaze up to her face. 

"We have to go, come on."

Gaara continued to look at her, his gaze unwavering, as if he hadn't heard her. 

"G-Gaara?"

He casted his eyes downward a moment and parted his lips slightly and tried to figure out words to say to her. It wasn't in his idea to hurt her, but after what had happened, he thought it would be better for her to stay away from him. Not like he wanted her far away either—he needed her, but it would be a sacrifice on her end to stay with him. 

Gaara pulled away from her and sat up on his own. He knew that it would hurt her to know, but he couldn't live with himself if she somehow got injured…by him. He shook his head and spoke to her. His voice was low and coarse, as if he choked out each of the words. 

"No…no…"

He pushed her arms away from around him, his eyes still fixed at a point on the ground, which refused to look at her bewildered expression. 

"Huh?"

It would kill her to know, but he had to tell her. His hands curled up into a fist, the dried blood on his knuckles cracked and chipped off. 

"It's best…if…you go…"

A simple gesture at Sasuke's direction summed it all up for her. The sand came alive and swirled around him. Hinata stood up shakily and stepped forward in his direction and reached out for him. 

"W-Why?"

By that time, it was too late. His defenses were back up and her outstretched hand touched the sand wall tentatively. 

"…stay…with them…"

Her eyes widened. 

"N-No!"

She lunged forward, only to meet nothing. Even the sand was gone. Hinata bit her lip and raised her hand to feel the empty space in front of her, where he had stood. 

He was gone.

He had left her. Just like that. 

Did he get fed up with her?

It was her fault he had gotten himself into a fight and got injured. But that was no reason for him just to leave her like that. Not without giving her a reason _why_. It would have soothed her better if he had just told her he didn't want to be with her anymore, instead he disappeared out on her like that. 

She dropped to the ground and slammed her fist against the grainy pavement. 

All the time she had spent with him…she had denied herself of the little voice inside her head. 

When she had left Konoha, she left everything back there. Her whole existence right then was empty, but he had filled that void. 

He never criticized her to be what she wasn't. He had just let things go as it did. 

She wasn't sure of how she felt, it had been all jumbled up. That's why she never told him. But he was gone now. 

//Why…why _now_?//

She choked back a sob. 

It was like her heart was torn out…for the second time, right after she had just patched it up. It was clear to her now. It hadn't been like this—she hadn't felt like this when she had left Naruto. 

This was just her luck, wasn't it? Was fate playing a cynical game with her? 

"What the hell?"

She spun around abruptly and gasped as a familiar blond boy came into view and landed between her and Sasuke. 

Naruto scratched his head as his gaze went back and forth between the two as Sasuke supported himself with the wall and cradled his broken arm. Sasuke was covered with gashes and he looked worn out. Hinata, on the other hand, was spotless except for the giant bloodstain on the front of her shirt. 

She whirled around quickly and proceeded to run out of the alley—but barely made it out when her body froze. Her legs were rendered useless as she stood there and stared at the opening of the alley but couldn't reach it. Everything was against her, wasn't it? She couldn't even turn around and look at the other two behind her. 

"Dumbass, she could've gotten away." A new voice added to the other two. "You take Hinata, I'll take Sasuke."

The Kagamane no Jutsu released her, but at that instant, a hand grabbed her wrist. 

She obliged and let her arms hang limply at her sides as Naruto lead her back to the other two. She dragged her feet and took the slowest pace possible to lengthen the time she would have before she had to explain. 

But she decided herself—they weren't going to find out about Gaara. She shot a frown in Sasuke's direction. 

Naruto, who was oblivious to her sour mood, laughed. 

"Hinata-chan! You really gave Sasuke here a beating! Did he piss you off?"

Sasuke frowned. 

"Baka! It wasn't her."

"Oh?"

"It was G—"

"None of your business!" 

She glowered at the three of them and Naruto, who now sensed her displeasure, let go of her wrist and backed away slightly. 

Shikamaru coughed slightly. To work with these two takes lots of patience. And a guy who doesn't take sides…since either way, he'd get beat up by them in their fights. 

"Uh…I think…we should take Sasuke to the hospital."

The other boy shook his head. 

"It's not that long of a trip back, I can make it." 

Shikamaru shrugged, it wouldn't be his fault if Sasuke's arm got worse. Couldn't blame him for not trying. It was too troublesome for him to argue back. 

"Suit yourself." 

* * *

"Has she said anything else?" 

Tsunade motioned for Kurenai to take a seat. 

"No, I'm afraid not," Kurenai shook her head, "nothing new."

"Leaving because she wanted to be alone, is a pretty valid answer," Tsunade mused, "However, attacking Sasuke is something else."

"Hinata broke his arm…that's…"

"Impossible? True," Tsunade smiled. 

"But we have Sasuke's word to back up on that," Kurenai frowned. 

"He's lying."

"Tsunade-sama, what do you mean?"

Tsunade stood up and looked through the window, "He's not going to tell us without her consent."

"So…we'll just have to wait until she decides to…"

* * *

He slid the paper door open and slammed it to the side, which startled two of the room's inhabitants. He stumbled through the door clumsily and collapsed in a heap halfway through the doorway. 

"What the h—"

A tall boy dressed in black and a blond girl stood up abruptly and ran towards him. The girl knelt down and turned him over onto his back and took his gourd off his back. 

"Get the bandages!"

The boy ran off quickly into another room without any protest. Gaara had stained the carpet he laid on a dark red color. His wound had reopened when he fell and hit the ground. 

Temari peered down at her brother's paled face and lifeless eyes. He looked worse than when he had left. He had left with anger and resentment against their village, and now returned with nothing. Gaara didn't even looked alive, except for his ragged breathing that assured her that her brother was still there with them. 

He looked lost. Like he had lost all reasons to live. 

//What…happened, Gaara?// 

~End Part VI~ 

^^ It's my winter break, so I have time…maybe the next chapter will be out by the end of this week, or beginning of next. Depends on how long I procrastinate on my English homework. Procrastination is great! Until the last minute…and then you're screwed…haha, believe me, I would know. 

****

Ame no Megami 


	7. The Search

Disclaimer: …what I've said before…

Destinies Changed, Hearts Changed: Part VII 

Hinata stared at the wall. She was back here again…in her confinement. To the contrary though, she preferred staying locked up in her room than face any of them. Explaining to them her incentive for leaving abruptly like that was the last thing on her list to do. 

The Hokage hadn't pushed her for answers, but rather had her sit there until she felt like saying something. Secretly, she was thankful that Sasuke hadn't said anything about Gaara. Her heart dropped at the thought of him. Without him, there wasn't anyone that she would confine her thoughts in; she missed his presence and had literally dragged herself to places now. 

People treated her differently now; like glass, as if she would break if pressure were to be exerted on her. Neji had came to talk to her immediately the night she was brought back, which was strange, since they had never been on good terms. His news for her had just added to her displeasure of being back and she had since locked herself in her room then, only coming out when really needed to. 

But today was different. Her father had wanted to speak to her. She knew what he wanted from these 'meetings' of his. They had grouped together at least three times since her return, each time not getting any further than the one before. Neji accompanied her and sat next to her, facing her father and Hanabi. They were fools if they thought they could get anything out of her. They had always pushed her until she gave up to their will. She wasn't going to give in this time, she wasn't the weak-willed girl anymore. 

"Hinata."

She glared up at him. 

Hyuuga-sama saw the look his eldest daughter shot him, and he knew instantly as he moved his gaze to her companion. Neji sat there beside her, composed with aggressiveness as ever. 

"Why did you do it?"

Hinata had averted her gaze by now and seemed more interested in the paper door behind him. She shrugged nonchalantly. 

It wasn't like she was part of the Hyuuga anymore. _They_ had planned on disowning her before she did, and now all she was doing was carrying out their original plan. Why didn't they just all leave her alone? She had been doing just fine with Gaara…and now, she hasn't seen or heard of him—or from him—ever since. 

Everyday, she'd get false hope that a Sand ninja—or even an unknown shinobi coming to Konoha, but there were none of that since she got back. There was no point for her to hope for something that wasn't likely to happen. With that in mind, Hinata gazed intently at the paper door, wondering when she would be free to mope by herself. 

~~~ 

He bounded past the gates with ease as he blended in with the darkness easily. To his advantage, the securities for Konoha were low that night too, because of some kind of festival. Many of the chuunins and jounins had taken that time slot off, and the others were careless. 

His shoulder ached, but he stiffly shrugged it off. Temari had made the bandages too tight and he felt awfully light without his gourd strapped behind him. It would affect his healing, Temari had stated, and to her amazement, he obliged to her warning. 

Concealed by the darkness and trees, from his perch, he scanned the area for a familiar dark-haired girl. It wasn't exactly easy since she never really stood out in a crowd—except for her eyes. He had always liked her eyes. They radiated a soft glow of reassurance to him. 

He looked down at the crowd nearest to him and spotted some people he recognized. 

"Sakura-chan! Look what I got for you!"

The pink-haired girl smiled at her boyfriend. Lee was ecstatic as he struck his triumph pose, flashing a thumbs up sign at their companions, that was to Gaara's opinion the most girliest thing in the world. _He _would never do a thing like that in public, even if he let the demon kill them all afterwards. As for Shukaku…

__

It wouldn't be so bad to try that pose…ne, Gaara?
    
    He had found other ways to torment Gaara, making him very cautious of his guard and when the demon might feel like taking over.

They weren't exactly on good terms, but the demon seemed to be momentarily satisfied with his outburst a few weeks ago. Gaara had a pretty long talk with him subconsciously after that…and to his surprise, the demon agreed to the conditions…willingly. They now had quite a few one-sided chats with each other, and Shukaku seemed to understand that Gaara would rather kill them both now, then to let him take over forcibly like that again. 

Gaara frowned and ignored the comment. 

A blond girl next to them, then, turned to the boy next to her. 

"Why don't _you_ ever get me anything like that?!" 

She pointed an accusing finger at him, "Lazy bum!"

The boy—he recognized as one from the search squad—sighed and muttered under his breath, which only made the girl angrier. The other girl was smiling happily and hugged a pink bear close to her as she watched the scene unfold. 

"You'll only chuck it at me later in the evening."

The girl stomped her foot and pouted, "But…Shika-kun!!!"

The boy sighed as he gave in and started to a stand where there were stuffed animals like the one the one pink bear were hung up. 

After they had left, Gaara jumped down and landed in front of the stand and pointed to a white bunny at the corner. He had startled a few of the people around. 

"I want that." 

He stated plainly in a monotonous voice. Maybe Hinata would like it. The white bunny reminded him of her. 

A stout balding middle-aged man behind the stand stared at him for a moment before answering in a meek voice. 

"Y-You'll have to…uh…play the game…and win it…" 

Gaara shot him an incredulous look. 

"Play?"

He frowned. Play _what_? All he saw in front of him were some stupid empty bottles stacked up. What was fun about _this_? He had seen the other boy throw something at it and knocked it down and then received the bear. Was that it? _He_ never played games like this. This was pointless. 

//How stupid// He scoffed, but reached for his money and paid the man like he had seen the other boy done. 

__

You're stupid…We're wasting time here…Let's just kill him and take the crap

Three small beanbags were placed in front of him and he picked one up. Ignoring things was his best talent. 

~~~ 

Hinata, accompanied by Neji had run into Kiba, Shino, Naruto, and Sasuke while she was making her way to the festival. They had invited—more of Kiba and Naruto, the other three just stood there looking bored to death—her to go to dinner with them; with much persistence from Akamaru who had clamped his jaw onto the hem of her pale blue kimono, she gave in. 

The table was unusually quiet as all four sets of eyes settled on her while they ate. Naruto was too busy eating. 

"Uh…Hinata?"

She snapped her head up from the blank spot on the table she had concentrated on. 

"Yes?"

Kiba shot a look at Shino, who nodded for him to proceed. 

"I-uh-we were just wondering…if you're gonna join us again soon…"

She contemplated on that idea. It seemed better than sitting in her room all day and that she would have to get over it sooner or later. 

"Yea…maybe…tomorrow?"

"Eh?"

Five pairs of eyes widened at her abrupt decision. 

Naruto grinned, "Really?" Noodles flew in every direction, and splattered onto the table. Sasuke and Neji, the unfortunate ones seated next to him shared the same fate. 

She smiled tentatively at them, "Yea." 

Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata could see Sasuke give her a questioning stare as he picked a strand of ramen off his shirt. She gave him a thankful smile. If he hadn't kept the run-in with Gaara a secret, they probably would still be questioning her. Thanks to him, she was able to rest and pull herself somewhat together. 

~~~ 

He couldn't locate her anywhere in the festival and decided to stop by where she lived. It wasn't hard to find her home, now it was to somehow get in. He knew the Hyuuga's ability, and it would be a great risk to sneak in there now, that he was still recovering and without his gourd. 

But he gazed down at the object in his hand. He had gotten the stuffed bunny after much confusion. It would be a waste if he left now. Still, he had something else he had to return to her. She had left with the three abruptly that day and forgotten to take it with her, and left it back at their room. 

~~~ 

Hinata slid the door to her room open and walked directly to her bed, and dropped onto the soft mattress. 

__

Thunk

She groaned and rolled over. Her face had landed right onto a piece of metal. 

"Wha?"

She reached for the light switch and flipped it up, which revealed her a Leaf forehead protector. Next to the forehead protector was a stuffed bunny. 

How'd they know she'd lost her forehead protector? She flipped it over to the other side, in attempt to put it on when she saw her name printed neatly on the back. It was written in her handwriting. 

It was her old one. The one she had left back in the Lightening Country. 

//How…?//

Who had gotten it for her? She reached for the bunny too and held it up, examining it. More as, who had known where she left it? The only one was…

//Gaara?// 

She whirled around at a sound she heard from the corner. It was a silhouette of someone stepped towards her. 

~End Part VII~ 

DUN DUN DUUUN! Who is the other person? = No, it's not Gaara…*rolls eyes* I not going to make it _that_ obvious. 

Bleh…I'm actually currently saving up for my very own GAARA plushie! Whoo! I saw it awhile ago…and it was just the most adorable thing in the world! So were the Sasuke and the Naruto ones…^^ I couldn't find a Kakashi one online though…do they sell those outside or anywhere else online? If you know a place…PLEASE TELL ME!

Here's an excerpt of a line from Gai during Gaara's match with Sasuke that I _very much_ disagree with: 

__

"…the abominable Gaara and the adorable Lee…" 

I don't hate Lee…but I very much hold Gaara _way above_ him in my 'Hottest Anime Guys' Chart…and I happen to find it very sweet of Gaara to be talking to his dead mom… O_o …don't ask how my mind works…watching Gaara get smacked around by both Lee and Sasuke made me want to cry for him 

****

GoodGirl-Shukaku is the demon that possesses Gaara…^^ at first I didn't like Gaara that much either…but a look at his past made me change my mind…and he _can_ be very cuddly too! Chuunin Exam finals against Sasuke…he walked out with the cutest smile ^___^ the happy kind too! Not the maniac ones that he has while killing. 

****

Irrel-Yaoi's not that bad, but it was my thoughts exactly to pair Gaara up with a girl ^^ and Sakura irks me, so she was off the list…haha…I'm glad you like this pairing. 

****

Wormkaizer-Hehe…this story was off the top of my head ^^ and I'm still making it up as I go. 

****

Lin/Akiko-Thanks for the encouragement! I found your story too!

****

Rune-Rune-Sorry I couldn't make this a triangle ^^ but it would've been mainly Gaara/Hinata anyways.

****

Eowyn-sama-Hehe, I'm glad there's some people out there that actually pay attention to my grammar and help me correct it ^^ Shukaku is going to be a teensy bit different now. 

****

Machi*Gai-Hmm…I didn't notice that…I used 'profoundly' in my English essay while typing that up also. Should stop multi-tasking and pay more attention ^^…Yea…my Japanese is kinda bad too…I decided to TA for a Japanese I class instead of taking it…haha ^^…I'm planning to take it though…next year! Haha. 

****

Mrs. Kakashi-Wow, I can't believe I've actually inspired someone ^___^ Your story is really good too! UPDATE IT!

****

Thanks to all my other reviewers too!

Well that's all for now…Please tell me how this chapter is! I love feedback on my work ^^ I think I'm moving them a little _too_ slow…ne? And about the Shukaku thing…it'll all be explained later _why_ he obliged to Gaara's terms. ^^ I can make him lovable too! *cackles* Like Naruto's Kyuubi = a stuffed fox! Shukaku can be a little cute raccoon! Although I'll regard Gaara as a panda cuz of his rings…pandas are cuter… 

****

Ame


	8. Wishing, Wanting, Waiting

Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own Naruto…*shakes piggy bank* I'm totally broke…

Destinies Changed, Hearts Changed: Part VIII

"H-Hanabi?" 

She frowned and stood up, covering the stuffed animal and the forehead protector behind her. 

"What are you doing here?"

Hinata didn't care anymore. It doesn't matter whether Hanabi was stronger and more skilled. It didn't give her the right to step into her room like that and spy on her. Hinata wasn't _jealous_ of the special treatment Hanabi got—she was just angry that Hanabi held herself higher than everyone else. Currently to add to Hinata's short fuse, she was also extremely tired, and it was really late at the same time. 

"What was he doing here?"

So much for _her_ explanation. 

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know who!"

Hanabi raised her voice from the strained whisper the two had started with. She pointed an accusing finger at Hinata. 

"You're conspiring with _them_, aren't you?"

Hinata resisted the urge to slap her rude sister. She had always held in her disdain for her family, but this was getting too much. 

//Egotistic brat//

She'd never liked calling people names but Hanabi had it coming. 

"Who are you talking about? And why are you in my room?"

"The Sand shinobi!"

Hinata held her expression. 

//Gaara// 

It had definitely been him. 

"I saw him come in here and leave that! You can't just leave for four months and come back without having _done_ something! What was he doing here? How do you know him?" 

"I don't have to explain myself to _you_." 

"Then you'll explain it to Father when _he_ finds out!"

"It's none of your business! Or anyone's for that matter!"

Hinata took a step at her sister and swatted Hanabi's arm away from her direction. She'd had enough of being shoved around. She knew it wasn't _all_ Hanabi's fault that she was treated badly, but the younger girl had always harbored a killing hatred for her. 

Mainly, though, they were going to kill her off so Hanabi could take her place. Hinata's voice raised a pitch higher, almost to a shriek. 

"Like anyone would care! I don't have to explain myself to _you_ or anyone else for that matter!"

Hinata retreated back and panted slightly. She'd never yelled at anyone before. Hanabi's eyes were wide. Her older sister had just scolded her. Her voice lowered to a raspy whisper as she made her way out of the room. 

"Father is going to know." 

The door was left wide open after her sister left. 

Hinata grabbed the bunny and left the room, following her sister's steps. 

//Let him know…//

~~~ 

Gaara jumped through the trees and contemplated whether he should stay in Konoha or leave. His only reason to stay was to see Hinata and return her forehead protector. He had already did, even if he had not met her. Maybe if he went back, he might run into her. 

__

Someone was watching…

He frowned, whoever it was didn't react when he had dropped in to leave the stuff. Maybe he should go back just to check on her. 

He looked to his right where there was a lake. The moonlight danced on the surface of the water and glimmered at the ripples. 

Across the lake on the other side, he spotted a lone figure sitting at the edge. 

//Hinata// 

Swiftly and quietly, he made his way over and landed next to the girl. 

She sat with her knees pulled up at her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her chin rested on top of the head of the bunny. 

Hinata jerked her head up at the sound and blinked. 

"Gaara." She stated, shocked, before she turned her attention back to the water. It was really him. 

He took a seat beside her. 

"It's really pretty tonight, ne?"

The moon was bare in the sky. It reflected a silvery, bright light that covered up many of the stars near it. She touched the surface of the water with her fingertips, which made patterns. 

"Thanks for the stuffed animal." She turned and smiled at him. 

The pale blue kimono she wore emitted a glow similar to the moon and her quiet laughter rung in the silence. She looked like a water sprite…an apparition, like she wasn't there anymore. She stood up and stuck one foot tentatively into the water, and then both. Now she was standing on water. 

Hinata looked up at the sky with a sad smile, still clutching the little bunny to her chest. She had to tell him now…before she lost him again somehow. 

"Sometimes…I just want to be myself…not care what others think…I want to show my true feelings out."

He gave her a questioning look. 

"Then why don't you."

"Because…" She looked down at the water beneath her feet, "I'm scared…still scared…"

"Of what."

"Of…losing them…him…" Hinata made her way back to land and sat down next to him. 

"…Who…"

She didn't answer but merely leaned over to him and rested her head on his shoulder, she yawned slightly and closed her eyes.

Gaara understood now. He shifted a bit to encircle his arms around her and moved her slightly so she rested on his chest instead of his bandaged shoulder. 

It was nice with her in his arms again. He liked her smell—it was light and soft. Before he knew it, she was asleep in his arms. 

"Hinata."

Gaara turned around to the voice. 

It was another boy. He had the same eyes as Hinata did. She stirred a bit, but only to curl up in his arms even more. 

He glared at the intruder. 

"She's sleeping." 

The other boy nodded, "I'll take her from here."

"No."

Neji frowned, this wasn't going to be easy. He was shocked minimally too, to find Hinata asleep in the arms of a boy in the first place. Sabaku no Gaara, no less either. He thought she had a crush on Naruto, but maybe that was just a fluke. 

"The whole Hyuuga house is out looking for her." 

The other boy glared at him, "So."

There was really no way for him to get past this without a fight breaking out. The other boy was defensive of his cousin. Neji lowered his voice. 

"She can't just stay out here, someone else is going to find her sooner or later."

Gaara didn't budge. He wasn't handing her over to some guy who almost killed her once, he had remembered Neji from the preliminaries. 

"I don't want to fight, but another Hyuuga would…and then you would be defenseless."

So the boy had noticed his gourd was gone. Gaara shifted a bit. The only thing he had left was Shukaku right then, but he refused to let the demon out again. Hinata shifted uneasily and opened her eyes, blinking. 

"It'll be safer for both you and her." 

He frowned but pulled away from her carefully as she gave him a bewildered look. 

"Gaara? What's…?"

"Go with him."

Neji stepped up to explain, "The whole house is looking for you. Your father wants to talk to you."

Her mouth opened to protest, "But—" 

"I'll follow." 

Gaara watched as Neji helped her up and they started off with Hinata glancing behind every now and then to check if he was with them. He trailed behind the two, just to see what they were going to do with her. Hinata was out in the middle of the night for a reason, not that she just felt like it. 

__

…To protect a precious person

Live to protect a precious person

That was how he was going to live. To protect her. 

~End Part VIII~

Oooh…it's to the conclusion now…or is it?? 

…Actually…

I really have no idea myself either. ^_^; But it's looking as a possibility…

****

Update-I thought so…

****

Chaotic Bystander-Yea, reviews do make me all warm and fuzzy ^^ …now I'm kinda sleepy. -_-

****

Sumi-I just love odd pairings like Gaara/Hinata, Shikamaru/Temari, Sasuke/Hinata, and that kinda stuff. There just wasn't enough around so decided to write one of my own ^^…I got a Gaara/Hinata one and a Sasuke/Hinata one…hmm…maybe I'll do a Shikamaru/Temari ^^

****

Black Lace Ice Princess-Hey, no problem about that ^^ I usually get kicked out of the house and sit on the front lawn until I've 'thought' it over…HAHA! Yea right. 

****

Nebula-You really want Gaara to kick Hanabi's a**? [I don't believe in saying bad words *snorts* just kidding!] 

****

Eowyn-sama-The first thing I thought of when I saw Haku's Usako was…I WANT ONE TOO! 

****

Jounin-Your guess was the closest ^^ but not quite…

****

Hiddensoul-Hm…I totally busy during the weekdays with school and orchestra rehearsals…so I ususally update every Friday…unless I'm really busy that week.

****

Lin/Akiko-Details? You kidding? I just breeze by it detailed is what you would call my English essay…my teacher yelled at me because it was too long…ugh…gotta learn BREVITY…haha.

****

SilverKnight7-BOO! GUESS WHO! Haha…

****

Wormkaizer-Naruto with a bunny, that reminds me of a picture of Naruto hugging the bunny [Haku's Usako] when Naruto had almost hit it with a kunai…that was so ADORABLE!

****

Rune-Rune-An OC would be soo hard for me to do, somehow. I have no imagination whatsoever. I can only use what's there already for me ^^

Thanks for all the reviews! I got a lot for chapter VII…19 reviews…wow…

****

Ame 


	9. Fate, or is it?

Disclaimer: Naruto do I own not. ^__^ I love rearranging sentences… 

Destinies Changed, Hearts Changed: Part IX

All eyes were on her and she could feel the dozens of unrelenting gazes penetrate through her, as if prying into her for the secret she had refused to release. Hinata averted her gaze over to Hanabi who stood out a bit in front of everyone else, but behind her father. The two sisters locked gazes. Hanabi's eyes showed the utmost hatred at her sister and Hinata could feel herself shrink away. It was most uncomfortable for her, to stand there, under everyone's stares. Whispers could be heard, and no doubt they were about her.

Neji was still at her side though he was supposed to be with the branch members behind her at the door. Her father took a step towards her and everyone had immediately ceased talking. 

"Hinata." 

He spoke to her in a stern and commanding voice. She lifted her head to look up at him. 

"You know your would-have-been future, but that has all been changed."

She narrowed her eyes and backed away from him as he advanced on her. Her would-have been future had been death, but she had escaped that by running away and getting healed. Neji, by this time had been escorted outside, much to his disagreement, and she felt even more vulnerable now that her only friend in the family was gone. The only one she could trust. 

"Take this new road in life as a better prospect."

Her eyes widened at what her father had proposed. 

//No//

They were going to do _that_ to her. They were going to brand her with the seal. The whole family surrounded her, all there to watch her predicament; there was no way for her to escape. 

Hiashi had started on his seal. Now all he needed was to go press his fingers against her forehead and the seal would spread to her whole body. But she wouldn't stay still; she kept on edging further and further away from him. 

"Rei, Hiruma." He ordered two branch members behind her. 

They seized her arms and held her in one place as she tried thrashing around to loosen their grip. 

//I…I won't let them//

She thrashed as much as she could with both of her arms pinned behind her by Rei, and Hiruma, who shoved her down onto her knees. 

The kimono was too tight and stiff to move easily in and there was no way she could push herself back up when her arms were pinned to her back. They had forced her to the ground, Rei's knee to her back as Hiruma jerked her head up to meet her father who stood in front of her. 

She shook her head wildly, making Hiashi unable to pin point where her forehead was, at a point, she even tried to bite him and Hiruma. Her head them suddenly snapped back by force as Rei grabbed her hair and pulled back. 

It hurt. Not the physical pain of cowering on her knees right then to the whole family—but how her family had hated her…disowned her…wanted her dead…and now trying to confine her to one way of life for the rest of her own life. She could feel the tears start to leak out of the corner of her eyes. 

All she asked for, all she wanted in her life…was a feeling of acceptance from them. 

~~~ 

The entire place was tightly secured and he wouldn't be able to get in there without a big commotion. 

__

I can kill them all easily

//No…That could cause trouble for Hinata//

__

Do I care?

//We'll wait//

Everything then seemed to quiet down and from his perch on the tree, he could see Neji be escorted out of the room. 

The other boy looked disturbed and angry at the same time as he argued in a hushed tone with his escort. Gaara watched as his head whipped to the side where the closed door was and then suddenly knocking out his escort. 

Shukaku grinned from within.

__

Let it begin…

~~~ 

A loud crash behind her disrupted and jolted Hiashi from her and Rei suddenly flew right off her and straight into Hiashi who doubled back. 

"Hinata-sama!"

Neji appeared beside her with the branch family members in disorder behind him. 

He extended a hand down to her, but stopped halfway through, paralyzed, with his gaze locked right in front of him. 

"H-Hanabi…"

Her younger sister appeared on the other side of Hinata with two fingers pressed at Neji's forehead. He froze on the spot. 

Hanabi opened her mouth to execute the incantation for the seal, but she suddenly stopped and jumped backwards. 

Everything and everyone around them was pushed back by a powerful force that seemed to succumb all around them. Two green eyes glowed near the hole Neji had made and visible green chakra swirled around it forming distinctly into a raccoon that clawed at a few close victims before it retreated to reveal a furious Gaara at the broken doorway. 

Neji took the distraction to pulled Hinata roughly to her feet and run towards Gaara at the doorway. The red-haired boy kept everyone at a distance as his chakra started to swirl again to open up a way for Neji and Hinata. 

The ominous presence around Gaara was familiar to her. The strange glint in his eyes held what it had before during the fight with Sasuke, but his mouth was pressed into a thin line rather than malicious grin. 

__

Let's finish them…

Ones who were knocked away by Neji or Gaara had started to pick themselves up now. Hinata had broken away from Neji's grip and now grasping tightly onto Gaara's arm. She took the chance to trust him. If this wasn't Gaara again, she'll die…but either way, she rather be dead anyway. 

//No…Get Hinata out first//

Shukaku obeyed grudgingly. 

They had no problem making it out of the Hyuuga estate, as Shukaku in Gaara's body had taken the delight to destroy everything and anything in their path with as much grace as a stampede of wild elephants. 

It was the middle of the night and the commotion of Hinata's escape woke many of the neighbors up as they regarded out their windows in confusion and irritation of the noise. 

Hinata breathed out heavily as she clung onto Gaara's arm. Running in a kimono wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do, keeping up with Gaara and Neji was a whole different story to that as she had stumble, tripped, and all that as she tried to keep up. 

__

Can I go kill them now?

//NO. Get her away from here…far away…back to Sand…then you can come back and wreck havoc// 

Gaara had made up his mind of which direction to go and he pulled her with him. Neji faultered back and Hinata stopped. 

"Neji-niisan?"

Neji shook his head. 

"You two go your way…I'm going to stay."

Her eyes widened. 

"T-They're going to kill you!"

He still refused to go.

"You have your life, I have mines."

She opened her mouth to protest one more thing, but Gaara tugged at her arm to leave. 

"Wait."

All three of them whirled around to meet Hanabi. 

The younger girl glared at Hinata with vehemence as her long black hair billowed into the wind and the moonlight accentuating her paleness in contrast. No doubt they were sisters, as Hinata looked the same with her now long Prussian blue hair. The difference was of Hanabi's sharp features and Hinata's soft outlined visage. Hanabi was pretty tall for her age…or given that Hinata was slightly short for hers, but they were almost level eye to eye. 

She held out her right hand with a kunai pointing sideways. 

"Hinata." 

Hinata shrank back and Gaara took a step in front of her. 

"Y-Yes…?"

Her sister took a step forward, her fist with the kunai still outstretched. 

"Let's make this winner-takes-all…one final match. Just you and me." 

~End Part IX~ 

Ahh…I'm sorry for the delay of one week for this chapter ^_^; 

Last week was impossible for me to get anything done…I was sick half of the week…after-school projects…a home show escorting thing…and then my parents decided to go snowboarding….…at the same time really depressing because I lost my spot as 'section leader' in orchestra to an annoying, bossy guy who thinks he's better than everyone and makes corrections at **ME**, telling me **I'M** wrong. Little dumb freshman shouldn't go around telling their upperclassmen as **WRONG** and that they **SUCK**. I wouldn't be over this issue if he had just **TALKED** to me nicely…but **noooo**…the egotistical boy had to make me **MAD**! 

*breaths* Alright…sorry about that rant…just needed to get that out of my system…

Remember when I said chapter nine would be the conclusion? *bows head* I lied. This story would be around at least 2 more chapters long…as much as I've planned ahead so far… 

****

Wormkaizer-*squeals* I'm getting my Gaara plushie soooon!! YAY! For now, *glomps imaginary Gaara plushie* 

****

Kaisui-I would have thought so about Neji/Hinata…but there's more of that pairing around than Gaara/Hinata

****

Rune-Rune-Nope, not ending yet…I really have no idea how I am going to end this either.

****

Chaotic Bystander-Gosh, I soo know how that feels with a younger brother…I have only one younger brother, but my younger cousin, his age is always over and it feels like I have two pesky little monsters running around. .

****

Irrel-About chapter 7…*hangs head* I'm sorry I paired Lee and Sakura up…*cries* I'm soo sorry Lee-kun! ^____^

****

Nebula-Good news! Its not the end!! 

****

Cute-Hehe..I'm drawing a Gaara/Hinata picture…and I'm trying to figure out how to use photoshop now…they just look really cute together somehow…

****

Genin-I'll get to your story once I have time, alright? ^^ Thanks for reading mines!

****

EmeraldBlossom-^^ I try updating on time…guess I procrastinated on this chapter a bit too much…

****

Animewatcher-*gasp* How could you not like Gaara?! The poor boy just needs some love . 

****

SilverKnight7-^__^ THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!

****

Eowyn-sama-Yay for imagery! Haha…I hope this chapter has a sufficient amount of imagery…

****

Kiwi-^^ I know how it feels to wait forever for an author to update…so I try not to do that to some of the readers.

****

Black Lace Princess-Hehe…They're together ^_^ and truly, I think Gaara/Hinata are really cute together, and not just personality-wise either. 

****

Cookie6-You'll see Hinata bust out some new moves next chapter ^^ as soon as I make up some…*laughs* But if you have any ideas for new techniques…feel free to suggest some. 

**Buras_Mew**-Wow…you were serious about reviewing every chapter…haha…and YAY! I dunno how many peoples, but thanks for adding me to you favorite author/stories list! That just makes me feel my story is somewhat…good…kinda…

****

Nightsiren02-Thanks! I just had to make one with Gaara that isn't Sakura….…no offense, but she ANNOYS the heck outta me!

****

Tina-He's not too OOC is he? I try to keep him in character, but can't really, because if he was, Hinata and the rest of them would've been dead by now, and there would be no story…haha…

****

Ame


	10. Uncertainty

Disclaimer: The characters are of not my owning, only the story line. 

Destinies Changed, Hearts Changed: Part X

Shadows crept around the stadium in the darkness, staying away from the silvery light of the full moon. It was the place where the Finals of the Chuunin Exams were always conducted, this time, more desolate than before. 

The moon shown directly above the stadium cast a spotlight in the middle like on a show. The walls around them were shrouded in darkness as also where the spectators sat to watch. Nothing moved and everything was dead silent, their main focus was on middle of the large coliseum. 

Figures in the dark stood and prowled around near the seats, trying to get a better view. Not many were there, but there were enough to make a sufficient crowd. 

After the destruction at the Hyuuga Estate, Hinata had agreed to the challenge, and had then taken some time to change into suitable clothing. During that time, many who had been passing by, some of them being her classmates and acquaintances stayed to watch the outcome. 

"You think she'll be okay?" A boy in a large jacket with a dog at his side turned to his teammate. 

"I'm…" Shino gazed at the two combatants and then looked across at two figures that stood away from the rest in the darkness, "…not sure…" Mainly he was worried for his former teammate. She had never been the competitive person and just barely gets by in their missions. 

Gaara and Neji stood away from the rest of them, on the far side were no one dared to lurk, and was shrouded in darkness, their presence barely noted. 

On the other side where most of the shadows stood were Chuunins, Genins, and Jounins, including many members of the Hyuuga. 

A blond boy bent over on the rail turned back to his former teacher, knowing the importance of the time, asked in a low whisper. 

"Kakashi-sensei! Can't we do anything about this?"

"We can only watch, Naruto."

"She'll get hurt out there!"

Kakashi glanced over at Hinata.

"We can't do anything about it, she agreed."

The wind carried their whispers of anxiety to the two dark figures on the ground lower to them. Two girls dressed both in black stood with lighted tension, facing each other. 

The shorter one had her long black hair tied up in a ponytail, slid into her fighting position, her left hand raised in front of her, palm towards the other girl while her right hand was lowered near her thigh. Veins near her white eyes appeared. 

Up on the stands, the red-haired boy growled lowly. 

The other girl, her dark blue hair tied loosely behind her, raised her left hand the same, but her palm was not directed towards the other. Her right hand reached down towards her holster. 

Hinata reached for four shurikens and instantly lunged through the air at Hanabi, commencing the fight. 

Murmurs could be heard from one side of the stands as the second girl had started first with an obvious attack. 

"What the hell is she thinking?!" 

Neji gripped onto the bar in front of him. 

"Her Byakugan isn't even activated!" 

Gaara frowned as he watched Hinata charge towards Hanabi. He didn't exactly know what she was doing now, since he had always been the one attacking her first. But by not activating the Byakugan, she was saving her chakra for another technique. 

One that they had picked up from a scroll of a dead man on the trail in the Earth Country. Actually they had found two scrolls. But he wasn't sure if she was going to use both. She hadn't mastered both of them yet, but got very close though. The techniques though, to his account, also had consumed a lot of her chakra, and she was still a little shaky on such a dangerous technique. 

Hanabi braced herself for contact as she aimed directly for Hinata's heart. At the last moment, Hinata bounded up and flew to the other side behind Hanabi and threw her shurikens back. 

The shurikens missed Hanabi on both sides and landed on the ground near the opposite side. Hinata bounced off the wall and landed on the ground, the darkness covering her as she stood in the shadows of the wall. Her hands were placed together as she mumbled something incoherently. 

Her Byakugan was still not activated and Hanabi took that chance attack at her. She charged towards Hinata and thrust her left arm in front, followed her right. Every hit she went for made contact. Hinata coughed and stumbled backwards as she raised her arms slightly to block half the attacks. 

"Come on, Hinata!" Kiba hollered into the endless night. His voice bouncing off the vacant walls of the stadium. 

Hinata's back was now to the wall. Hanabi's left hand went towards Hinata's stomach. At that moment, Hanabi's right fist went straight for Hinata's face. 

The older girl leaped back with a sudden jerk of her body. 

Instead of slamming into the wall, she melted into it, disappearing from sight. 

"What the hell?!" 

A blond boy on the other side of the stands yelled. 

"Where'd she go?"

Naruto looked expectantly at his former teammate, Sakura who shook her head. 

"It's not Genjutsu…it was real…"

Sasuke, on the other side of Naruto peered over. The move intrigued him and he wanted to find out what it was. 

Their former teacher spoke up from behind them. 

"That's a really advanced technique."

"WHAT?!"

Other Genins and Chuunins who stood around him looked at him. Naruto pointed at the wall. 

"What is it then?! Ne, ne?!"

"Darkness Shadow technique of the Earth Country. I've seen it before. Advanced, kind of like your Kage Bushin." 

Hiashi watched in silence at the fight for the heir of the Clan. Hanabi had always held an advantage in the Gentle Fist style against Hinata, and he had always thought Hinata was useless. 

But now, Hinata wasn't even using the Gentle Fist style. She was using regular taijutsu and some kind of advanced ninjutsu as she disappeared into the wall. Her fighting strategies had totally changed. Hanabi would have to use her head now, unlike the other times where she had just overwhelmed Hinata with different hand combos. 

She couldn't have learned that from her Genin teams. He gazed over to the other side of the stadium where Gaara and Neji stood, watching the battle. Neji held a shocked look at the scene as the sand boy merely looked amused. 

The sand boy…that was what Hanabi had run to him to talk about. He was probably the one who taught Hinata this. The boy looked up from the match as if sensing Hiashi's gaze at him. 

Gaara frowned at the man that was staring at him. Hinata's father or not, Hiashi was the first one on Gaara's list to die. He didn't hold any real personal grudges against the man, but the man was hostile to his Hinata, and that was the reason behind it all. 

Hanabi stared at the crater on the wall where her older sister used to stand. Hinata had just disappeared from sight, and it wasn't Genjutsu because Hinata had stopped her earlier attack. 

Suddenly her head jerked to the side and she leaped up. 

Three kunais embedded themselves into the wall. If she had been there slightly a second after, she would've been impaled in the back. 

Near the other wall, shrouded in darkness, Hanabi could make out her sister's form. She directed herself to that direction, but was taken by surprise by another fist that almost made contact with her jaw if she hadn't stepped back. 

Hinata stood on her right, arm outstretched in a fist. But near the other wall, Hinata still stood. Hanabi's Byakugan told her still that both were real. 

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu?" She smirked, "No problem." She had been hitting Hinata's clone the whole time too, that's why Hinata could still use her chakra. 

She raised her left hand to block off another attack on her left by another clone. Hanabi ducked to avoid the first clone's fist and grabbed the arm of the other and her hand at the stomach of the clone and watched as the clone flew backwards into the wall. The first clone jumped back to avoid the collision. 

The clone didn't hit the wall though. It sank right through like before. 

Hanabi backed up as she heard a low chuckle. 

Kage Bushin didn't _sink_ through the walls upon impact…they exploded. 

On the ground around her near the wall, five clones raised through the ground and the place on the wall where the clone had sank through, another walked out. 

"Don't…underestimate me…"

~End Part X~

^_^ I'm horrible at making up new moves…Hinata's new technique was just words added together…^^…oh and it's not finished yet, next chapter you'll see its advantages and disadvantages! 

For now, review, please!

__

Random Note:

Okay, so I'm watching TV while doing this, and I get to that Barbie and Ken with the baby commercial. Well you know that right? Anyway, my point is that…I don't think they ever got married…I never saw a Barbie and Ken wedding thing…-_-; Yea I got no life…

****

Ame


	11. At Last

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto. And when I do, you will all know it…because I will make sure Gaara makes another great debut into the anime/manga! For now, I will just have to use my imagination. *waves* HI GAARA!

Destinies Changed, Hearts Changed: Part XI

All seven attacked her at once, one after another. Hanabi defended herself as she tried to figure out which was the real Hinata so she could block up her chakra openings. 

But nevertheless, the attack her sister was using should be using up a lot of chakra, and even if these clones don't explode when she hit them, Hinata was going to simply run out of chakra anyway. It seemed like a highly advanced technique, and even if her sister could use it, it didn't exactly mean she could hold it out for an extended amount of time. 

More kunais and shurikens flew randomly from the eighth Hinata standing on the far side. They embedded themselves at various places in the stadium. 

Hanabi backed up into the moonlight again as she blocked a head kick by a clone. Suddenly all attacks ceased, except for the weapons flying around her randomly, but only coming in contact with the wall or ground. 

//What the hell is she trying to do?//

She gazed at the seven Hinatas that stood at the edge of the shadow of the wall. They had stopped their advancement on her and just stood there staring at her. 

Then it hit her.

"Your technique only allows the clones to move around endlessly in the darkness." 

As long as she stayed in the moonlight, they couldn't get to her. She smirked smugly to herself, for being able to figure out such a trick. 

A leg came out of nowhere and struck at the side of her head. Hanabi barely ducked it and went down to swipe the other leg out from under her sister. 

Hinata leaped up to avoid the contact and Hanabi recovered, jumping up to follow her. She twisted to the side, as Hanabi's thrust grazed her shoulder, the force of the chakra exertion cutting through her skin. 

Hinata flipped back to create space between them. 

The darkness clones ceded back into the ground and disappeared. 

Hinata stood across from her, within the moonlight too. 

Hanabi got back onto her feet and studied her sister. Hinata's breath was short and her Byakugan was still not activated. 

She had used too much chakra. It was now Hanabi's advantage…as the girl had thought so along. 

"You can never be the successor of the Hyuuga Clan."

Hinata stood there, not wavering a bit from the insults. 

"You're too weak, you can't even use the Hyuuga Taijutsu style." 

"It…hasn't ended yet, Hanabi."

The younger girl slid into stance again and regarded her sister, whom, still stood there with her hands at her sides. 

Hinata raised both hands into a seal and mumbled something softly.

When Hanabi moved her leg forward, it was pushed back and a thin line appeared, followed by her blood trickling down. 

Thin silvery threads appeared surrounding Hanabi's whole body. They constricted her, making her unable to budge more than a centimeter, too small for her to try to pull her arms and legs out of the tight square the strings made around her. 

"They're sharp. If you try to jerk your wrist through that to try to break it, it'll cut off your wrist."

Hanabi carefully turned her head to look around her. The thin threads were connected to the weapons Hinata had thrown everywhere in the stadium. How could she not notice them before? Her Byakugan should have seen it. 

Hinata smiled.

"Why use the Byakugan against another Byakugan user?" 

She moved her hands slightly and the threads tightened and inched closer to Hanabi's and created red lines on Hanabi's arms and legs. 

"You couldn't sense them because they _were_ just normal weapons I threw at you…until just now. By leaving a bit of my chakra in each weapon I threw, I could tie them together later."

Hanabi glared at her sister. There was no way she could get out of this mess, Hinata was only making the threads dig deeper every single second. It wasn't exactly thread either.

It was chakra linked together tightly into a thin strand, which made it very sharp. 

When did Hinata get this advanced, she didn't know. She knew no other Ninjutsu, since she had devoted most of her life to Taijutsu. 

The threads constricted tighter, ready to detach her wrists and ankles from her arms and legs. Hanabi tensed up for the last minute, clamping her eyes shut, refusing to watch herself get disassembled. 

She felt her blood trickle down her arms, but the threads scathing against her skin was now gone. Hanabi opened her eyes to see her sister across from her panting as she held onto her wounded shoulder. 

"Why did you stop?" Hanabi glowered at her, "You had enough to finish me off then, why did you hold out and then stop?"

"…I…I don't kill for…meaningless reasons…"

"It's a winner-takes-all. You pardoned me, but I'm still standing. I could kill you anytime now."

The whole stadium was quite, listening in on their conversation. 

She chuckled slightly, "You could, couldn't you?…But…everyone would still know…I beat you…tonight…"

"One of us has to die," Hanabi seethed, her sister was starting to anger her, "That was the point. I would rather be killed then."

Hinata raised her head to glare at her sister, "…Then what?…You can't live with shame of losing at something? Maybe now you would know…know…how I felt. You win some…you lose some…in…in this case…you lost. Deal with it." 

Hanabi's knuckles cracked. This wasn't getting her anywhere. And to believe it too, she lost to her sister who cowers at almost anything. 

"We're both still standing. It's not over yet." 

She lunged at Hinata, who raised her arms to protect herself, just in time as the impact sent her flying backwards. 

Hinata rolled onto her side and propped herself back up to a sitting position. She had lost all feeling in her legs now. She wiped the blood from her lips. 

"…So…you're going…to kill me anyway…"

Hanabi lunged again, this time, Hinata didn't even tried to protect herself. "No shit."

A dull thud was heard as Hinata slammed onto the wall and bounced back onto the ground. She shakily tried to prop herself back up again, using the wall to lean on as she spoke. 

"Y-You…just can't…accept the fact that you…lost, c-could you?"

"It only matters whether you're dead or alive. In this case, you're…dead." Hanabi lunged again, this time for the final hit. 

"Hinata, GET OUT OF THERE!" 

Two arms quickly grabbed onto the blond boy who nearly toppled over the railing. Near Naruto and Sasuke, Kiba too, had been ready to jump over if not for Shino who held him back. 

"N-Naruto…look…" Sakura pulled their attention back. 

Hanabi's figure stood above Hinata's kneeling figure in the darkness, her right arm had been thrusted at Hinata's chest, a bit off from her heart. She had missed by a bit. 

Leaning back, she lowered her arm, Hinata cast a sorrowful smile at her sister as blood dripped from a cut on her lip. 

"H-Hinata…lost…?" Sakura stared dumbstruck from where her view of Hanabi's back was. 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "…No…I…don't think so."

"Huh?" 

Hanabi froze at her spot, standing over Hinata. Her outstretched right arm, whose palm was facing Hinata, aiming for Hinata's heart was held to the side by Hinata's left hand. Hinata's other arm was extended at Hanabi's abdomen. 

A dark liquid spilled out, crawling down Hinata's hand and then dripping to the ground. She shakily retracted her arm backed up against the wall, away from Hanabi. 

The younger girl staggered back, both hands covered at her stomach. With some shaky movement, she extracted an object and threw it on the ground. 

A kunai skittered across the ground, creating red marks on where it had touched. At the moment it was out, more blood started to drip out from Hanabi's abdomen. She sank to the ground, clutching her stomach. The wound was deep as the kunai had been thrust almost the whole length into her. 

Hinata stood up, using the wall to hold herself steady. 

"It's…over, Hanabi." All she had done was threw her arm out, it had mostly been Hanabi's momentum coming at her. 

The other girl gritted her teeth and tried to stand up, to no avail. 

"N-No…it-it isn't…" 

"End it now…and…get yourself treated…before you die of blood lost…"

Hanabi tried once again to stand up but the strain only made her wound bleed more. A hand behind her reached out to touch her shoulder. 

"Hanabi, go to the hospital."

Hiashi gestured for another member to come down and retrieve his daughter. 

As Hanabi was carried away, he turned his attention back to his eldest daughter. 

"Hinata." 

Even through her weariness, she managed to glower at him. He was speaking to her mildly as nothing ever happened! 

A figure appeared beside her. Hiashi shifted his gaze for a moment. 

"What is he doing here?"

Hinata reached out for Gaara and he extended his arm for her grasp as she steadied herself, clinging onto him. He wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her up. 

"He's…my friend." 

Gaara blinked and pulled her closer. He noticed that his presence around Hinata was upsetting her father. It was amusing for him, to be playing with other's minds as they had so often done with his. 

Hiashi gave a sigh of defeat. 

"Hinata, we need to talk."

~End Part XI~ 

This has got to be my longest chapter yet…^_^…and now…

Back to my argumentation essay….…I swear my teacher's trying to make us all neurotics…it hasn't even been 2 weeks since I've turned in my descriptive essay! 

I'll start writing the next chapter to this as soon as I'm finished with the essay…. 

Random Note:

__

Chotto matte kudasai! 

That means 'Please wait'. ^_^ 

Anyway, 

Review please! ~ I'm so happy that I even broke 100 reviews! This was my first story ever too!

****

Ame 


	12. In the End

Disclaimer: Gaara got kicked in the face…If I owned Naruto, do you think I'll EVER let that happen to him?!?! *sighs* I don't…so unfortunately…he got kicked in the face…

Destinies Changed, Hearts Changed: Part XII: FINAL

Wide white orbs stared back at her in disbelief. On her right, she heard Gaara give a small 'humph' and out of the corner of her eye she could see him smirk slightly. 

The face in front of her scowled disdainfully. 

"Do you know what you've just said?" 

The corners of her mouth curved up into a small smile, not one of fear or just to usually please him, but one that showed her confidence and strength. 

She wasn't going to cower and shrink back anymore from his hard glares. 

"Yes, I know what I have just said, Father."

She stood up and sounds beside her signified that Gaara had done the same. 

Hinata gave her father as slight bow before turning around and heading for the door, Gaara in front of her. 

"This was the way you wanted it originally, wasn't it?"

She glanced back one last time as she stood at the doorway. 

"I guess…this is it…"

It had been so quick after she had left the Hyuuga estate with some of her stuff in tow in a small duffel bag that Gaara held onto. They offered no resistance, as the Hokage readily made transfers for her with the Kazekage to live in the Sand Village instead. 

She knew what she wanted…what she needed now.

And it wasn't the spot as the heiress of the Hyuuga…she didn't need their recognition or acknowledgement either. 

All she needed now was him. 

To think that a few years ago she was deathly scared of him as well. He was just…mistreated then…

Reaching out, she tentatively linked her arm with his. 

Gaara stopped in mid step and turned to her as she gazed back longingly at the large wooden gate behind them. 

They were going to leave Konoha. She was going to leave Konoha. 

She rested her head on his chest as she sighed heavily. 

"Did you…not want to go…?"

Her head tilted up slightly to meet his face and she smiled at him. He was just so sweet sometimes…in a blunt manner. 

"Of course not." 

Cautiously, he lowered his face nearer to hers. Her soft pink lips inviting him in as his own lips touched hers. 

His arms wrapped around her thin waist and pulled her closer to him, her own body touching his. 

He had never dared to go close to her like this before. 

Hinata reacted back this time and draped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the moment. Gaara had been a bit tentative at first, but now his grip tightened as he traced the outlines of her mouth.

For once, it was not something bitter in their life…but rather sweet…

~~~ 

__

Years Later…(10 years approx.)

~~~ 

A squeal could be heard down a corridor as a small object bolted through it at incredible speed. The object was stopped as it rammed head-first into a wall…

Or what had seemed to be a wall. 

The victim of the object bent down and picked it up as it squirmed and squealed playfully. 

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" 

A red-haired man dressed in a black shirt and pants in his late twenties regarded the small child wearily, raising the young boy in his arms to eye level. Black rimmed blue eyes blinked at the kid tiredly, as if it was a daily chore. 

The toddler laughed happily and made a swab for the man's face as it squeaked out its favorite word. A word it had learned from the loud blond kitsune's even louder daughter.

"NNOOO!!" 

His pale handsome face frowned at the boy's reply. The little toddler, on the other hand, found it quite amusing and proceeded to try and imitate the facial expression. 

"Ryou!" 

A feminine voice was heard far off from the other two and they both glanced down the hallway. 

"Ryou! Get back here!"

The little boy's ears perked up and he immediately in frenzy scrambled out of the man's grip. 

"NNOOO!! NNNOOOOOO!!" 

Wrapping the kid in one arm, the red-haired man sighed and made his way down the corridor as a woman's head popped out of one doorway. 

Her long dark blue hair cascading down her shoulders as ivory eyes regarded the sight in front of her contently with a smile playing on her pale face. Her small frame showed no sign of ever motherhood, but rather still girlish, with only slight curves. 

"There he is." 

She reached out to take the boy from the man. 

"Daaaaddddyyyy!!!" 

For a three-year-old, Ryou had a _very_ strong grip as his mother tried to unlatch his death grip on his father's shirt. 

The red-haired man just stood there, with no utter thought of how to dislodge the boy from him. 

"Gaara! Some help!" 

His wife scolded him, as she was unable to release Ryou's grip. 

He reached up and easily pried off the little boy's fingers. 

"When are we leaving, Hinata?"

Hinata brushed a strand of hair back as she pulled Ryou's shirt over his head. 

"After Ryou's ba—"

The boy, hearing the dreaded word, shrieked, cutting off his mother.

"NNOO BAATH!!" 

She ignored his screaming and carried him over to the tub and set him in. Quickly, she wet his hair and applied the shampoo before Ryou's water spirit kicked in. 

"Be a good boy and we'll go over to see Uncle Naruto."

Innocent wide eyes stared up at her, "And Yuuki too?"[1]

Hinata smiled and nodded, giving her husband a grin as she spoke with their child.

"And Minoshi too…"[2]

The boy's face scrunched up; "Minoshi's loud. So is Takeru."[3]

His father, who was leaning on the doorway snorted at the irony. 

"I don't like Sousuke either, he's mean!" [4]

Gaara can sympathize with his son on that, since he never liked Sousuke's father either. 

"And Sae always yells at me!" [5]

His mother smiled knowingly at the names of Ryou's little friends. 

__

Ring Ring…

The phone rang outside and she stood up abruptly. 

"Watch Ryou, okay?"

Her husband's eyes widen at her request. He didn't know a _thing_ about child caring. She gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"It wouldn't be too long." 

Immediately after she stepped out of the room and out of sight, Gaara felt something wet him. 

He turned and gazed down at the little boy whose bright red hair was identical, and his Byakugan eyes were a tint of blue instead of lavender. 

Ryou grinned as he looked up at his sopping wet dad. He raised up his arm and pointed a pudgy finger at his father. 

"HAHAAAA!!" 

Gaara gave a defeated sigh as he crouched down to finish washing Ryou's soapy hair. 

"Temari said hurry up." Hinata stepped into the bathroom again and stopped. 

Gaara's red hair was dripping water and the front of his shirt stuck to him as the floor beneath him was a miniature lake an utmost expression of displeasure on his face. Her son on the other hand was grinning like a Cheshire cat with a bucket in hand. 

She covered her face with her hand as she smirked at the adorable sight.

//Like father, like son…//

There were just those times where she wished she had a camera as she leaned in to give Gaara a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ryou, watched as his mother did so.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" 

~ C O M P L E T E ~ 

A/N:

[1] Yuuki is Naruto and Temari's daughter

[2] Minoshi is Shikamaru and Ino's daughter

[3] Takeru is Lee and Sakura's son

[4] Sousuke is Sasuke and Hanabi's son

[5] Sae is Neji and Tenten's daughter 

HAHA! I dunno, it would kind of be wrong for me in the end to have Hinata's sister marry Hinata's old crush, ne? Plus Sasuke and Hanabi are both of like bloodline limit clans…thingys…so it works out right? 

Anyways…it's finally complete! WhOoooOooOO!…I would like to thank ALL the reviewers and readers! ^_^ I probably wouldn't get this far if it weren't for you guys telling me to hurry up! … 

For Akiko/Lin, thanks for always being there…and NO WAY…you flatter me so much! Haha ^_^…but hey, I can take those superiority boosts anytime!

Ah…and to Buras-Mew…^_^…*looks around* Nope, no lemon scene here…haha…I'm to weak to take any of that stuff…but hey…

And Wormkaizer and Rune-Rune who practically reviewed every single chapter! ^__^ *hugs and kisses*

Chaotic Bystander…ME?! Taken the best plot?! Nooo…maybe just the easiest to develop…

I'm thinking of doing another Gaara/Hinata ficce…like I had sooo many different ideas…some are pretty complicated though, this was the easiest way…maybe…hmm

Thanks everyone else too!

****

Ame no Megami


End file.
